Pokemon Ninja
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll that contains a few new jutsu and learns of a power from a different world. I have a beta. He has not gotten to this yet.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto just kept walking not looking back and he walked around the Village not believe what Kakashi had said, or more correctly had not said. It seemed to the blond that Kakashi that he did not have enough talent to train and anything and instead had past him to a closet pervert instead to train for the upcoming Chuunin exams, and the same closet pervert though that he could find Naruto without a problem since he had changed Naruto to hide and he would prove why he was so qualified to train ninja's. That had been 5 hours ago when it had started and right now Naruto had one of his clones following the man to make sure he was not found out.

Naruto's thoughts were cut short as he almost tripped and finally noticed where he had wandered too. He was in an training ground that had looked like it had not had anyone work on it or in it for a few years and for some reason it seemed to radiated power. Looking around he noticed he was completely alone and decide this was a good as place as any to train. With a quick summon of about 100 clones he started working on his skills.

After an all out brawl against them, with Naruto winning barely he got up tiredly and slowly started to make his way back to the entrance only to trip over something, and fall face first into the ground. Looking back to see what he had tripped on he noticed it was a large scroll sticking partly out of the ground. Getting up quickly and looking at it he noticed it was very old and stuck in the ground, it had red lines going along the side. Thinking about showing it to someone he decided against and pulled it out of the ground and to him opened it. It was this decision was what would soon change his life for years to come.

Opening it up, he first noticed a symbol at the top of it, it was a circle, the top part half was red while the bottom was white while in the center was a small circle of gray that over lapped the two halves. He had never seen this symbol before but decided it did not matter at the moment, as he slowly opened up more of the scroll. Upon it he found two justu and some small words above them that seemed like instructions by the look of them. He decide to read the words above the justu first, it read.

'Dear Reader

Before you is a scroll, and in it contains some of my life works. While it may not seem much at first they are powerful justu that show not be used lightly. The first one is a Transformation Justu but this is unlike a normal transformation which is only an illusion…'

Naruto looked at this and wondered why no one ever told him before, that and his transformation was real when he used it which made no sense. But he decided to leave that thought for a later time as he read on.

'… this justu and the hand signs, the seals are on the justu below, for it will allow you to become a real Pokémon for a little bit then you would release the form like you normal would it a small blast of charka, like normal. You will be use and of the Pokémon attacks, though learning these attacks and all their ability will take a while but with hard work you should be able.

The other is a summoning justu so you can summon said Pokémon to help you out if need be. They could be anything from babies to a boss; most of the ones you will summon though will be bosses for their species. There are also the True boss summonses which are legendary Pokémon that far surpass any other Pokémon in power and skills only summon them when needed for they change the very face of the earth if they want too.

Because of the many, many different forms of the Pokémon you can take and summon I have made left in a seal below this letter a book that contain every attack a Pokémon can learn and everything I have been able to find out about these remarkable creatures. Also in order to summon these Pokémon you will need to sign your name in blood in one of the boxes at the bottom of this scroll.

Thanks for reading this I do not have a lot left to say but I will wish you luck on your use of this justu, also realize one last thing these Pokémon have more powerful sometimes have more power than any ninja I have seen or heard of so DON'T disrespect them unless you become are very close friends with them and even then be careful. '

The letter did not end with a name on who had made it or wrote it. Naruto just sat there looking at the scroll not believe what he was reading nor that power he could have if he was able to use both justu. He just stared at it for a long while before he finally made up his mind and signed his name in the box below with his own blood he knew that next it was time to start training.

/ in the mean time inside to Seal with Kyuubi/

Kyuubi looked at the wall that had been made over the prison he was in by the Snake Sannin. It was riddled with holes and craters but it had not fallen just yet. It sighed angry before powering up another attack and firing at the wall again taking out another chunk of it. Why was Kyuubi angry you ask because even if it was sealed it could still see and feel the world through Naruto's senses and this wall had stopped that and him sending charka to heal Naruto so he would live longer, and while Kyuubi did not really care if the boy die, if he had not been sealed, he did care because if Naruto die he would too. So with another growl he fired another shot at the wall taking out a huge chunk causing the rest of wall to fail and fall down leaving him able to give more to Naruto's charka again.

With a satisfied nod he gave a happy jump as the sense from the outside world came back to him again and then he noticed something ever odd out of his containers eyes. It was a scroll but not any old scroll but a scroll that he himself had made and had planned to give to a worthy person, but he had lost it not long before he was sealed when that, fool of a ninja tried to control him. He laughed a little bit as Naruto signed his name and started on the summon justu and slammed his hand into the ground. With a smirk he disappeared from the seal, 'Oh yes, this is going to be fun' he though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto smirked as he dismissed the summons, it had been a long month but now he was ready for the final exams. He got up from the training ground and left the training ground he had found a month ago and went to get some Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. On the way there he remembered the first summon he did and who he summoned, Kyuubi. It was weird that much was for sure but in the end it turned out he could trust the fox much more than most people he knew.

At first they had or more correctly Kyuubi talked about what had happened and were the scroll had come from, and where he had come from. It took the better part of that afternoon for Naruto to even understand half of it, but finally Naruto had it figure out. Kyuubi it seemed came from a different demission and after being cursed by another of his species had been turned into a demon but since the curse had not been directed correctly he was sent to a different dimension. As time passed Kyuubi grew strong and slowly became the 9 tailed demon that everyone knew. But about 10 years before Kyuubi ended up attack the village he developed the summon scroll that Naruto had found and used it to be able to summon a great deal of the creatures from his original dimensions then seal a True Blood clone of each and every kind into scroll before releasing the real ones back to their home. This allowed whoever signed the scroll to summon out a real version of whatever Pokémon they wanted out of the scroll, instead of having to pull out a real Pokémon from the original dimension which would cost a lot more charka. It was a little bit later Kyuubi added the book, letter, and both of the justu to the scroll to complete it.

Then about a year before Kyuubi attack the village he met a strange man outside his den. This man upon seeing him attacked him but was force to flee when one of Kyuubi's tails destroyed the snake summon he brought out to fight.

But it seemed the man was not easy stopped he tried 10 time over the course of the next year until finally Kyuubi decide to stop him once and for all and after the last attempt failed to control him he attack the man with all his force causing him to flee back to one of the Village Hidden in the Leaves with that he disappear but since Kyuubi did not really caring if some things were destroyed kept attacking until he was confronted by the Village Hokage and was sealed into Naruto.

Naruto for one was in shock until Kyuubi sent him into a tree to make him breathe again, though he regretted it later as Naruto then asked him question after question after question on what he could summon and do. And in the end he ended up become Naruto teacher. Teaching him everything that he knew about ninja and charka training, Naruto took to it like a sponge taking in everything Kyuubi taught him. And by the end of the first week Naruto had got his charka control to the best it could be though it was still not above a high Chuunin.

Then Kyuubi got him to work on trying the different forms out. Naruto at first thought this would be a waste of time right up until Kyuubi told him that while changed he could use any and all attacks his form knew and the more he knew about the attacks the more uses the summon clones would be to him, after that Naruto was more than willing to take the form of any Pokémon Kyuubi told him too though he asked again if there was a faster way to do it. This made Kyuubi sigh as before he explain the abilities the Shadow clones had besides being solid; which were 1. Being able to send any thing it remember back to it owner meaning if it learned a justu then so could the person who made the clone 2. Was that if a clone felt any pain, ate, or anything Naruto would also know what that felt like. When Naruto asked why he never noticed before Kyuubi pointed out that with him in Naruto mind he was the one to deal with the memories first so he was able get rid of anything that was not needed, like what it felt like to be cut in half by Zabuza's sword. Naruto thanked Kyuubi for doing that, though he still asked what it felt like and found out the answer, it was not fun at all.

As he entered into the shop he order is normal 12 bowls of Ramen and began to wait for the food as Ayame came over and talked to him," so why are you I thought you had to fight today Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Ayame "oh just getting a little lunch before I go and start."

"But I thought it started about an hour ago?" she asked bring out the food from the back, looking at him she noticed his looked changed instead of that "Kill Me Orange" jumpsuit he used to wear he was now wearing dark blue ninja pants and shirt.

"Nah it starts in about an hour something came up with and it was pushed back a few hours." answered Naruto as he started to eat the food.

"Ahh that would make sense I guess. So I heard you had to face a Hyuga you worried at or do you have some plan to beat him into the ground." She said with a smirk

Naruto laughed a little bit," Nah, I got a plan so this one is in the bag."

"Oh that is good though I am wondering do you have a plan for anyone else once you win against your first opponent."

Naruto looked at her for a moment," oh yeah, if I do win I do have to face off against whoever wins their rounds."

Ayame stared at Naruto and face faulted," You got to be kidding me if you don't have a plan how can you win… especially with what I have heard about that one contestant… Gaara."

Naruto smiled up at her over his 6 bowl of ramen, "don't worry about it I have made some plans in case I have to fight them though if I do it will be harder since I put forward most of my time to getting ready for Gaara and Neji since I figure they will be the hardest out of the contestants."

Ayame tried to hit Naruto for making her worry a little bit but he ducked out of the way, "You better not get to hurt Naruto or I might have to beat you myself for not planning well enough."

Naruto laughed a little bit," don't worry about it there is no way I am going to let myself be out done by anyone today unless he is completely lazy genesis in which case I probably just win anyway." Naruto said thinking about Shikamaru.

This caused Ayame to sweat drop," you're kidding me right?"

"Nope one of the competitors is a genesis but is really too lazy do much more the quit or try then later just quit the match." said Naruto before he started on his final bowl of ramen.

"And I thought I knew some people that were lazy." Naruto would laugh at she said this if his mouth was not full at the moment.

He quickly proceeded to finish off the bowl before he paid for his food. After saying good bye he left for the stands. As he got closer to them he noticed that it was a huge arena which some trees around the outside giving him or anyone else plenty of room to move around, but almost no cover. At least not any real good cover this gave him some good opinion before he remember that his opponent was also had a better advantage when it came to a place like this. He let that train of thought go as he noticed it was still an hour to starting time. And seeing that he had time to kill he walked up one of the walls and laid down on it using charka till the match started.

It was almost an hour later when Naruto moved again he noticed all but Sasuke was down in the arena and waiting for the match to start. Detaching himself from the wall he hoped down and walked over to them giving a wave to Shikamaru and Shino. He looked over and noticed that kid from the sound was not there either. Though if he had to guess seeing the one guy temper he might have tried to take on Gaara beforehand, and might have lost or worse have been killed. As he turned a Jonin different from before appeared near them with a small board in his hands with their names on it and spoke to them," Hello my name is Genma I am in charge of the finals as it seems the sound genin will not be here today for reasons not known. So that means Shikamaru you will face down Temari rather than wait."

Naruto smirked has he heard Shikamaru mutter "troublesome" under his breath. As the Hokage stood up and welcome everyone to the Final rounds of the Chuunin exam.

"Now will everyone but Naruto and Neji head up to the contestant box." said Genma. The other contestants went up as Genma quickly did a quick over view of the rules again for Naruto and Neji, after that they quickly took their spots and the stands fell quiet. Genma looked at one to the other before he gave the signal to start and jumped back knowing every well these two could bring the pain or at least Neji could.

Neither Naruto nor Neji moved at first before Neji spoke," So the loser has come to face me and try and help my loser of a cousin. Too bad because no matter what you will try you will lose to me as you are fated to just like my worthless cousin was fated to."

Naruto neither moved nor replied just stared at Neji.

"Ahh I see too scared to move you cannot face me it seems and it is no surprised since you are fated to lose. And since you are not going to move I think I will start." Again Naruto did not reply nor move as Neji rushed forward and to end it with a single palm strike.

"Neji you are a fool." Naruto said before he did a back flip sending out a kick forcing Neji to stop his attack. Upon landing he went through a few hand signs and a mist cover the area," Hidden Mist Justu" the mist slowly got thinker and thick until the whole area was covered in mist. Neji was forced to use his Byakugan to even see Naruto outline in the mist," You are truly blind Neji and your so called all seeing eye is no were near as good as you seem to think." With that the mist thickened to the point that Neji could not even see Naruto outline.

Neji continued to look trying to sense Naruto but it was not very good as he was hit by Naruto 10 times from every angle but no matter what he tried he could not predict Naruto moves at all since he would at times be hit behind or in front at the same time.

He was getting tired of this and activated his eyes and looked around. All he could see was a solid wall of charka with that he realized that the mist was being made with and held together with Naruto Charka. He smirked as he realized what he had to do with that he got ready with an attack he was not planning on using but he knew he would need.

/Up in the stand/

Sarutobi stared down into the stadium in a little shock since Naruto had just done something he had not seen since his predecessor, Naruto had used a water justu without a sources.

To his right the Kazekage was talking to his guards before turning to him," you have an amazing genin there, His teacher must be proud of him."

"Yes he is good thought he is showing more skill them most even I thought possible, well at least at the level of skill he has right now." Answer Sarutobi looking down at the arena as the mist started to spin fast and fast.

/Down in the arena/

Neji smirked as he finely figured out Naruto plan of attack and spun releasing a large amount of charka to create one of his clan more famous attack.

"Rotation" was heard through the entire stadium as the mist slowly swirled and disappear revealing Neji spinning with a sphere of charka surrounding him. The mist cleared more and more to reveal Naruto stand about 20 feet from the edge of the spinning sphere of charka watching Neji closely.

"Good job you stopped my clones but it cost what looked like to be one of your better moves." taunted Naruto with a smirk firmly on his face," now let's see what you are how good you really are."

Neji did not answer instead rush forward again and attack Naruto with his family taijustu only to find that no matter what he did Naruto would knock his attacks aside or dodge them, and only blocked a shot once.

Naruto was right now in a tight spot he realized quickly taking on Neji in a taijustu match was not a good idea, but he was glad he knew enough to dodge or redirect most of his attacks especially after that first hit he took. He quickly threw a punch before jumped back again," okay it looks like you can best me in tai so I think I will switch to ninjustu or more correctly a true transformation."

Naruto flash threw some hand sign that anyone who had been a ninja knew, but after that he added a second set of seals ending with a weird seal. "True Transformation Justu" spoke Naruto smirking before his body let off a huge flash of white light. For a moment everyone was blinded those who were the Chuunin and Jonin and the Hokage and Anbu were all able to see quickly though most of the civilians and genin where blinded for a few moments. Neji who had been closes to it was blind for even longer and it was this that caused him some problem.

Neji heard a gasp from everyone and did the only thing he could do to make sure he was safe and sent out a Rotation. Little did he know it saved him a lot of pain as a huge column of flame shot towards him and consumed his Sphere of Charka. When he was finely able to see again he looked at what Naruto had done and almost felt his jaw drop in shock.

Before him was a small red fox with 6 tails he was on guard at once when he noticed the amount of flame the little creature had left. But then he smirked," so that you think you can change your fate by changing your fate, if anything this will make it easier to win."

Naruto only looked at him before blurring out of sight. Everyone was shock at the speed Naruto used Neji not prepared for it took a hit before he was able to force Naruto to dodge from one of his strikes. Neji at this point was worried since his eye could not see the charka point on Naruto but a weird energy that now ran through his body. As he watched Naruto speed shot up even more leave after images to everyone," But how this is not possible he is fated to lose."

'Because I never let fate rule my life because if I had I would have never been able to pass the academy since I always failed at one justu and that was the Clone Justu' Neji and most of the people heard ' Now it is time to finish this'

Neji stared at him before responding," you can try but you will still not win because it is your fate." Neji charged forward striking at one of the images but hit nothing.

Naruto who had been standing right behind Neji stopped the "double team" move he had been using and powered up his most powerful attack "Fire Spin".

Neji noticing that Naruto was behind him turned and ran towards him but he was forced to fire off another "Rotation" as a flame shot towards him but instead of hitting the sphere of charka and passing by it started to spin more and more around him then realized that his "rotation" could not do this but it was not stopping the move either in fact it was helping the move maintain itself.

Naruto once he had fired off the move and made it was going for sure allowed himself to return to his normal form to watch and see when Neji was forced to give in.

Everyone was shock at the sheer size of the flaming tornado. When it finally faded away they saw Neji still standing but very tired out as Naruto who had taken human form walked over,"Now it is over," said Naruto as he sent a punch at the still tired Neji and knocked him to the ground and pulled out a Kunai and brought it down towards his heart only to stop right before it touched him, "You said I was fated to lose and I won I guess fate was wrong again." With that Naruto put the Kunai back into its pouch before walking away as Genma came over and announces Naruto as the winner.

One by one the people in the stadium broke from shock into applause as Naruto walk out into the contestant stand. While the Sarutobi smiled," and one again Naruto you have shown the world there is nothing you cannot do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fights Continue

'Thinking'

"Justu/Talking

Naruto had moved up to the contestant's box, as the people of the village talked about the match. Some were calling for the demons death, while others were wondering how to use him. Some were in shock while others were smiling and grinning at the young genin that in their eyes should be Chuunin.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto as he entered into the box," figures you are going to be troublesome without even trying." he said to Naruto.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked over the railing next to Shikamaru," Yeah but it is those people who have to deal with life, since I am a ninja they cannot do anything to me unless the Hokage give the OK." he said smirking.

Genma in the mean time was down in the stadium calling for Sasuke and Gaara down so that their fight could begin. Gaara disappeared down the stairs and appeared out in the stadium but nothing was seen of Sasuke or Kakashi.

The Hokage though had just received a massage that there was no sign of kakashi or Sasuke so with some quick thought he decide they would postpone the match seeing there were a lot of people here to see the so called last Uchiha, but Sasuke would not be allowed to become a Chuunin. The massager was sent down to Genma to make the announcement.

"It seems since Sasuke Uchiha we will be postponing his match until later though because of this he will not become a Chuunin, in the mean time will Kankuro and Shino come down so we may start the next match." As Genma finish Gaara muttered something before disappearing into a pillar of sand and reappeared in the contestant box.

There was a lot of muttering about this since some had only come to see what the last Uchiha had to offer. But since nothing could be done as of right now so they ended up having to sit and wait. Though once again everyone was disappointed as Kankuro called out he did not wish to fight and forfeited. Shino looked over at the puppet user wondering what he was thinking, when Genma called for Shikamaru and Temari to come done for the next round. Naruto noticed Shikamaru was about to give up so he decide to get him some motivation and hit Shikamaru on the shoulder with enough force to send him flying into the stadium below. Shikamaru was able to land and looked up at Naruto with a look that promised pain later. Naruto just waved him off and pointed towards Temari who had just landed in the stadium, and was yelling him to get into the fight before it started.

Shikamaru walked to the centre of the area and looked over at Temari, as Genma started the match jumping away quickly again. At first neither of the combatants moved then without warning Temari swung her fan revealing all 3 moons and sending a wall of wind towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru decide to use this and jumped into it shocking everyone including Temari which game him enough time to ride the air current to the outside walls. Looking around he started to think of a way to win or at least tie this match as he dodge more wind attacks from Temari and her fan.

Up in the stand many people were trying to decide who would win and most bets were going to Temari, who it seemed to have Shikamaru on the ropes with her wind attacks. But to those that knew Shikamaru they knew he was only testing her.

Temari after a little bit yelled a Shikamaru to attack her, her answer was his shadow shooting towards her at a high speed. This caused her to stop her attack and jump back in order to avoid the shadow. She jumped back again as the shadow kept coming and again to dodge it a final time before it came to a stop 3 feet from her. The shadow retreated back to Shikamaru, as that happened Temari decided to mark the farthest point at which the shadow could react.

Shikamaru watched her with a bored look on his face before he looked up at the clouds thinking. Temari got mad at this and sung her fan sending another wall of wind at him to remind him who her opponent was. But when the blast of when hit him, it did not even seem to affect him at all other then ruffle his hair. She realized that right then without using any justu he was out of her range, and that the wind made by her fan would do little more than feel like a strong wind gust to him.

Shikamaru in the mean time had come up with a simple plan to beat her and set it into motion at once. Sending his shadow out to catch her again she noticed it and merely stepped past the line she had made before. But the shadow shot clean past the line and kept coming even further than before. This forced her to jump back once more she saw it stop a mere inch from her feet. She was about to start a justu so she could actually hit Shikamaru when she realized her hands were being forced into a hand sign. She tried moving but for some reason she could not when she heard Shikamaru speak," Shadow Possession Successful."

"But how did you get me" she said trying to look around.

"Take a look to your left and don't worry I will let you." said Shikamaru looking very amused

Temari looked to her left and noticed a large shadow she quickly looked up and noticed that there was a large cloud over their head. As she watched the entire area was cover in a shadow from the cloud," so you got me thanks to the clouds."

Shikamaru smirked and nodded before pulling out a kunai and slowly took aim," Now if I were you, I would forfeit before I decide to throw this at you, because it seems unfortunately for you your kunai pouch is on your other leg so you have nothing to block against this attack."

Temari could not believe it, here she was stuck unable to move and forced to quit or be killed by a lazy shadow user. But before she could answer Genma moved into the arena," it seems that Temari can no longer fight and there for it is Shikamaru who is the winner."

Shikamaru merely let the justu end and nodded before he walked back up to the contestant box. The audience clapped a little less at this battle since it over all was not as neat as the last one, but still likeable.

Once Temari left the field following Shikamaru back up, Genma called for Gaara and Sasuke to report at once to the arena so the fight may begin soon. Gaara once again walked down to the arena to wait for Sasuke. They started to wait a little bit and the longer it took, the more Gaara and his sand seem to be become more and more willing to attack anything around him.

Finally after 4 minutes there was a swirl of leaves in the middle of the stadium as both Kakashi and Sasuke appear, with the second having a sporting a new look. Kakashi nodded at Genma saying something before disappearing in another swirl of leaves and reappeared next to the Hokage and said something to him too, before disappeared again.

Down in the arena though the battle had started with Sasuke using almost the same speed as Lee had before, but like before it did not have as much as affect. It was thanks to his eyes he was still able to dodge the sand when it came at him.

Up in the stands Kakashi appeared next to Gai and Lee who had been watching all the matches so far that day. Gai barely bother to look over at him as he appeared, "Late as always Kakashi but your hip attitude nearly made your student unable to complete as it is he cannot become a Chuunin."

Kakashi just nodded as he pulled out his book and started reading, "I figured as much but for once I was not the reason we were late he was. It was something he needed to check in the clan library, and when I said he needed to hurry or else he would not make the third round he just laughed. Saying that they would wait for him after all he is the last Uchiha." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"So I see you are at least teaching him something, unlike your other students like say Naruto or Sakura, though what your teaching him is using his eyes to steal moves."

Kakashi put his book away as he looked over at Gai, "I was actually hoping to teach Naruto something, but the Civilian Council found a law that could be used to make me teach Emo down there. As for Sakura I have tried 15 times to teacher her but her fan-girl like ways makes it hard to do that."

Gai nodded as he saw Sasuke fight a clone of Gaara, "How much longer will you keep doing that, because I know for one Naruto is quite mad at you,"

"I plan on telling Naruto right after this exam comes to it close, which reminds me how did his fight go?" Kakashi asked wondering.

Gai took a few moments trying to find a way to explain what had happened, before he took Kakashi everything he had seen and heard. Once he was done Kakashi was just staring at him in shock saying, "you joking right?"

Gai shook his head no, "This is one of those times even I was a little shock at what I saw. What I am wondering at though is who taught him this new justu."

Kakashi slowly regain his composure, "This is interesting to say the least, I wonder…" but kakashi sentence was cut short as heard what sounded like a thousand bird.

Gai looked down into the arena at the sound of the noise," why did you teach him that move, you know he is too unstable to teach it to him?"

"I know but against Gaara I felt it was the only move he could use safely against him."

There was a cry of "Chidori" from Sasuke as he shot forwards as fast as he could towards at sphere of sand that Gaara had made around himself. He was forced to dodge some sharp spikes that came out the Sphere but thanks to Sasuke eyes he was able to dodge the spikes and send his attack right into the sphere. All fell quiet, and then throughout the stands they heard a cry from inside the sphere of sand," BLOOD, THIS IS MY BLOOD!

Sasuke sensed something and tried pulled back his hand but only to notice it was stuck. Quickly he reactivated the "Chidori" and thanks to that he was able to pull his hand out. There was a blast of charka from the sphere that remind many of the ninja around the area of when the Kyuubi had attack the village 12 years ago. Sasuke was forced to jump back as a giant claw made of sand came out of the hole made in the sphere. Everyone as the claw disappeared back into the hole, then without warning the entire sphere dissolved and fell to the ground. Gaara was slowly revealed in the falling sand one hand on the wound cover it, as he leveled a glare at Sasuke.

But before either of the two combatants could move there was an explosion up in the Hokage's box. This cause many people to look up way from the fight, in the mean time someone had activated a genjustu over the entire arena. The many ninja in the arena dispelled the justu around them as one thought flash through all their minds at the same time, 'they need to stop any harm to the village because it seems they were being attacked.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Invasion

"Speaking/ Justu"

'Thinking'

"**Demon speaking"**

Naruto and the other Genin around him retreated at once up to where Kakashi and Gai were fighting. Kakashi looked over at the genin who come Shikamaru, Naruto, and Shino. Looking around he found one more Genin that would be of help to the group, Kiba and his dog Akamaru were nearby, calling them together he spoke to them quickly.

"I noticed that Sasuke had gone and followed this Sand genin when they went and grab Gaara retreating I need you to go and bring him back and if needed take out those sand ninja." Kakashi voice held no argument tone in it. "Kiba you will lead as you can track better than anyone else here Naruto you will follow then Shikamaru you and Shino will take the rear covering them. Now get moving and get the job done." The 4 genin nodded before taking off, some Sound ninja moved in to attack them but Gai and Kakashi destroyed them leaving the genin a straight shot out of the field. Kakashi nodded at Gai and they let loss, Gai removed his weights while Kakashi reviewed his Sharingan eye, this time there was no holding back on the defending there village.

The 4 Genin moved rapidly long the path the Kiba and Akamaru led them, but as they move Shino spoke up, "We have a group following us, I would say 9 ninja and one look out."

Naruto looked at the bug user, "So we have 10 people following us can you tell me what level they are at?"

Shino shook his head, "No, not from here but I can tell they have at least Chuunin level charka."

Shikamaru started to think as he heard this and spoke up, "I will stay I can take them on if I am careful and bye you some time."

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru, "Are you sure you can handle all of them?"

"Yeah plus if they are any good they will be catching up to us soon and you three need to keep going since you might have to face Kankuro and Temari."

Naruto sighed, "Fine but you better live through this." Shikamaru just nodded and stopped to set up a trap that he hoped would work. Naruto and his group moved on with all the speed they could hoping to get to Sasuke fast.

Slowly they came across what looked like to be a small battle, but not finding anyone they moved on quickly catching up to Temari who as tie to a tree by Sasuke. Naruto told them to move on as he left a clone that would untie her and then bring her back to the village.

As they moved further had they saw Sasuke facing down the puppet user while Gaara seemed to sit muttering something while they fought. Kiba and Shino at once jumped in and to help fight Kankuro. Sasuke noticing this jumped and went straight for Gaara hoping to finish the fight. Gaara noticing this disappeared in a swirl of sand and retreated further not ready to fight just yet. Sasuke not willing to let Gaara get away from him took off to continue the fight.

Naruto went to take off after Sasuke but Kankuro blocked his path, "No you can fight me for now."

Shino and Kiba landed on either side of Naruto staring at Kankuro. Shino decide to speak then, "I will fight him since I never had my change in the arena." Naruto and Kiba nodded taking before taking off threw the trees again. Kankuro moved to spot then but was forced to dodge out of the way, thanks to Shino who had sent a wall of bugs at him, "You fight is with me puppet user." Kankuro knew that he would have to put his attention on Shino or else he would lose this fight, he only hope Gaara recovered fast enough to keep fighting and soon.

Kiba and Akamaru were able to track both Gaara and Sasuke easy as they and Naruto followed them through the forest. As they got closer though they heard the signs of a battle going on, as they appeared at an edge of a clearing they saw a fight that was become very much one sided. Gaara sand hand cover most of his upper body, this was giving him more power and abilities to attack with forcing Sasuke strongly onto the defensive.

Naruto mad e clone quickly and had it replace itself with Sasuke, as quickly as he could. Sasuke looked around in shock noticing he had moved before he growled at Naruto, "Why did you pulled me out of that fight I can win it."

"Kakashi has ordered us to retrieve you and return you back to the village." Naruto stated.

"And if I don't comply?" Sasuke asked.

"I will knock you out and make sure Gaara does not get us during the retreat." Naruto said.

Sasuke just laughed at Naruto and Kiba, "You both are to week to even touch me as for this loser I can beat him just fine. After all I am a Uchiha now leave so I may finish my battle."

Kiba look angry at Sasuke but before any more was said they were all forced to dodge out of the way as a claw made of sand shot through where they had been standing before. Naruto looked over at Gaara and knew they would have to fight him and beat him or else they would not get away. Acting quickly he made a clone that was able to knock Sasuke out with chop to the neck. Looking at Kiba he yell, "Get yourself, Akamaru and Sasuke out of here, the clone will carry him so get moving and don't look back."

"What about you?" Kiba yelled back as he jumped over to Naruto clone.

"I can take on Gaara just fine but if you or anyone else is around I might will have to worry about you getting caught in the cross fire now LEAVE!" Naruto yelled back as he made some clones to deal with Gaara. Kiba realizing that he could not really help other then getting Sasuke out of there so yelling back that he was on the his way out he grab Akamaru and took off through the trees.

Gaara on the other hand was not happy, that Genin had taken away his prey and for that he was going to die. But no matter what Gaara tried he could not pin Naruto down, he kept hitting clones or log whenever he got close. He started drawing on his demons power more changing him more; finally he got fed up with this pest and decided he was going to get him one way or another.

Naruto watched as Gaara got angrier and angrier and then without warning Gaara sent out a huge wall of sand in all directions. Naruto realized the he had to summon or change, if not he was going to be crushed by the sand waves soon. Jumping into the air he went through a few quick hand signs before there was a plume of smoke appeared under him quite large, "Summon Justu."

As the smoke disappear below Naruto there were 3 creatures reviewed, they were orange color and dragon like in shape on their tail was a flame that blazed. Naruto landing on the middle one of them as they took wing above Gaara, looking down Naruto noticed Gaara had not seen him just yet. Naruto smiled and gave the order, the Charizard that he had summoned spilt up.

AS Gaara spotted him the Charizard he was riding sent down a large stream of flame forcing Gaara to block with his arm. Gaara hearing a roar behind him used his tail to block more flame, thanks to the heat his sand was turning slowly to molten rock causing him to loss more and more of the outside of his armor. Naruto smirked as the Charizard kept Gaara busy defending himself, quickly he jumped down, landing he went through the hands signs again. He summoned a large blue colored duck like creature, with claws on its hands and feet and a ruble like gem on its head.

Naruto nodded at the creature, Golduck, "Okay Golduck use Ice beam and freeze that molten rock."

Golduck opened mouth and shot out a power beam that hit the molten sand changing it to glass and freezing Gaara in place. Naruto jumped over to where Gaara was, "It is over your sand is melted or frozen in place, it would be pointless for this to continue."

Gaara only glared at Naruto, "Pointless! My whole point in life is to fight and destroy those who are strong to prove my existence and you will not end that now or ever."

Naruto felt Gaara charka spike quickly he jumped from tree to tree until he was a few hundred feet away from Gaara. Dismissing the summons he watched as the sand shot up from the ground around Gaara slowly forming into a huge raccoon like shape. Naruto knew that he was at a disadvantage looking up at the huge creature that was forming.

"**Where are you Naruto so I can give your blood to my mother?" **Gaara yelled over his voice completely changed thanks to his demons power.

Naruto looked up from where he was summoning over a thousand clones he sent them forward to attack the massive sand creature. Two stayed behind and with their hope he got every high air going through the summon justu hand signs again, "Summon Justu the 3 Legendary Birds." Naruto smirked now as Gaara finished dealing with the clones, with these summons the odds were back in his favor.

Below him appeared three birds, the one to the right of Naruto was ocean blue in color with a long flowing tail. The second that was yellow in color with black feathers at the end of it wings it feathers were long and pointed and its beak was long and pointed. The last was on Naruto left and orange in color it feathers and tail feathers were like flames flowing behind it.

Naruto landed on the middle on Zapdos, quickly he sent out both Articuno and Moltres. Moltres sending down a rain of fire melting a lot of the sand then Articuno destroying the molten sand with power ice attacks. Naruto in the mean time watched directed Zapdos around sending in bolts of lightning into the creature, turning parts of it into solid glass in an instance.

Gaara could barely keep up with 3 birds as the rained down powerful attacks onto his sand creature. In short Gaara was running out of potions to fight these creatures they were too fast for him to keep up. He knew that if he tried to release his demon full power into this creature he would be hit by one of those attacks in short he was running out of idea and options fast.

Naruto looked down where Gaara was hiding in the sand creature; he knew that even if he kept this up he would kill Gaara. As Zapdos flew over where Gaara now stood review within the sand, landing by Gaara he threw a strong punch that sent Gaara clean out of where he was and away from the sand.

Naruto jumped up and pulled Gaara onto one of the birds away from all the sand he could control. Quickly Naruto had Moltres land where Naruto set Gaara down, Gaara looked up at Naruto completely defenseless for the first time in his life. Naruto looked at Gaara, that for once in his life was looking scared for the first time since he had seen him. Naruto ran through some quick hand signs white flames formed on his fingers; slamming his hand into Gaara chest he sealed the demon charka away for good. Naruto smiled, it was done he had beaten Gaara and stopped part of this war; this was his last thought before he fell over unconscious.

* * *

I am not sure how well I did but I almost feel like I am making Naruto to powerful but I am trying so please tell me what you think :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jiraiya the Sannin

"Talking/Justu"

'Thinking'

Sadness, that is what most people felt on day after the attack on the Village hidden in the leaves. Not long after breakfast it had started raining as the news the Hokage had died speared throughout the town. A funeral was set for the next day as people started rebuilding their village though they were luck that only a small part of the village had been hit by the summon snakes that had attacked in the invasion.

Naruto walked through the groups of people that hurried to repair or clear out one thing or another. He had just found out what had happened and he felt almost dead inside, the first person who actually cared about him was dead. He never spoke to many people about it, but anyone who really knew Naruto, knew that the Hokage was like a grandfather to Naruto.

On the day of the funeral it was set up in front of the Hokage's tower, many people slowly passed by. Every one carried with them a black rose before they sat it down on the growing stack of roses set down the people before them. It lasted most of the day and never once stopped raining till night fall; most ninja said the sky was crying the tears they were not allowed to show.

Up in the Hokage's tower a meeting was taking place on who the next Hokage would be, most people were choosing between Jiraiya and Tsunade. Danzo had his name come up but he said he would not take it unless there was no other chose. Not long later they decide that Jiraiya spy network was worth too much to just give up without a way to keep it going. So that meant that is was Tsunade going to be the next Hokage. Then not longer they decided to send Jiraiya to go and bring her back, it was not long later that everyone left the council room and went the own ways, while a ninja had been sent to Jiraiya but his new mission.

Naruto through all of this was staying home, he had gone to the funeral very before it had started and dropped of his flowers. He then went back to his apartment and slowly started to work on a seal. He wanted a way to replenish he charka, after he summoned something powerful, fast or else he would most likely faint like last time. As it came around to dinner time he heard a knock at the door, getting up from where he was sitting at his desk he went over and carefully opened to door. Outside he saw an odd looking old man, he had on grayish shirt and pants with a red vest, his hair was white and reacted down to the middle of his back, and instead of a normal headband he had one with a Kanji for Oil on it.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"Well young one I am looking for a kid named Naruto since I want to bring him on a mission." The old man answered looking at Naruto.

"And who are you and why should I go on a mission with you?"

"Well I am Jiraiya the Great Toad Saga, as for why I am here is it because I need you to help me get Tsunade and bring her to this village, to become the next Hokage."

"No." Naruto said before closing the door to his apartment and going back to work on the seal.

Jiraiya just stared at the closed door in shock; he never would have thought a genin would say no to him. Sighing he knew he would have to give Naruto something or else he would not be able to get the help he needed. Opening the door he entered into the apartment and saw Naruto sitting a large wooden desk working on something. "What are you working on," asked Jiraiya?

"Did I say you could come in?" Naruto said turning and glaring at the Toad Saga.

"No but I am not one to give up that fast, so what are you working on?" he asked again.

Naruto signing turned back to the seals he was working on, "I am trying to make a good seal that can store half if not more of the charka my body can hold. So when I end my more powerful summons I don't faint because I am running to low on charka."

"You have summons kid?"

"Yes and my powerful ones require I keep using charka to keep them out which means I can start running very low on charka if I am in a long battle."

"I find this hard to believe that old man Hokage said you have enough charka to outlast even him, though he also said your control could use some work."

"Yeah I know not let me be so I can work on the seal then I will work on my control."

"There is no seal that has been able to do that; I should know I am a seal master. But I can help you find things that will work the same way if you wish." Jiraiya said trying to think of a way to have Naruto want to come with him.

Naruto looked up from the papers he was working with, "If what you say is true, then what, can I use to hold charka?"

"There are some crystals and types of tree that can hold charka a lot once prepared correctly." Jiraiya answer pulling out what looked like to be a red ruby that was a little smaller then his fist. "This is a Charka gem once it has been forged correctly will hold up to a Kage level of charka."

Naruto looked at the gem carefully in Jiraiya hand; over all it looked like any other ruby expect it had a seal on one side with a kanji for Charka on it. "I see in that case I guess I will help you if you help me get or make 2 of these stones." Naruto said thinking about what he could do with the stones.

"2, do you have any idea what these cost!" Jiraiya spurted out looking at the Genin in shock.

"Yes two and that is the only way I will go." Naruto said before he got up and went for the door to start training on getting his charka control even better. He had some idea and he had got a book from the Ninja library so he would be able to get it as high as he wanted.

"Hay wait I cannot get you two of them but I can get you one and teach you another justu." Jiraiya said going after Naruto still trying to get him to come with him.

"What is the justu," asked Naruto with some interest slowing down and looking at Jiraiya, "and I had better be good or else it is still a no."

"It is one of the 4th Hokage's justu." Jiraiya said smiling thinking he had got Naruto.

"No," Naruto said as he picked up speed to his normal walking speed, "I would rather not have another reason for the village to hate me by using the 4th Hokage's move." Naruto on the inside was hoping he could learn them, and why he would allow to be taught even one of them.

Jiraiya was in a hard spot he could not tell Naruto who his dad was unless he was a Jonin, but he still needed to have Naruto come with him. Thinking quickly he came up with an idea that might work. "Because I am willing to take you as my apprentice and since I taught the forth I am allowed to teach it to you."

It took all of Naruto will power to not stop in middle step looking at Jiraiya, "and that make a differences because?"

"Because it might change how the village views you, by you being my student." Jiraiya said hoping to get some form of a yes out of Naruto.

Naruto smirked to himself; he was getting something good out of this if he did it right. "Fine I guess I will go and learn the justu, but you better get me a good charka gem while we are on this trip and not after. Also I want one that can hold a kages level of charka or else it is useless to me."

"Fine kid, now hurry up and get packed so we can move out." Jiraiya said giving Naruto a light glare though it was no good since Naruto was not looking at him.

Naruto turned towards Jiraiya smiling, "Okay I am already packed up." Naruto pulled out a storage scroll, with a kanji for mission written on it.

"Fine then let's get going before I think about leaving you here." Naruto nodded before making a clone that ran off to Naruto house to make sure everything was locked up tight.

As Naruto and Jiraiya left the village Naruto looked over a Jiraiya, "So what is the justu you are going to be teaching me?"

Now it was Jiraiya turn to smirked, "It is the simpler of the two justu he made, The Rasengan" Holding out his hand his charka slowly formed into in a ball floating about an inch above his palm. Walking over to a tree he slammed the ball of now swirling ball of charka into a tree. Naruto watched closely as the small maelstrom of charka ground into the tree carving a small hole into it, then Jiraiya unleashed the ball making it explode outward destroying the tree and the one 10 feet behind it with the force of the blast.

Naruto face showed onto shock as he stared at the damage that had been caused by the fist size ball of charka, "Wow"

"Now before I teach you how to use this move, I want you to tell me about these summonses you can use and why you need a charka gem." Jiraiya said not wanting to let Naruto have his entire way about this.

"Fine I guess I owe you that much since you are helping me," Naruto said before he launch off into an explanation about the Pokemon summons he could use. It was about an hour later was they traveled down the road that Naruto finished; "I have only mastered 180 of the 648 different from there are out there. Also I have summoned each of these and worked with them though for some of the bigger ones I had to head behind the Hokage's Mountain and out of sight so I could train with the bigger ones."

"I see that is a lot to take in, but through all of this you have not told me were the contract is now nor who is the boss summoning of this contract." Jiraiya said thinking over all Naruto was learning and could possible do with a contract like he had now.

"I keep the contract with me at all times, though even if someone else signed it, I doubt the boss would let them use it at all."

"Oh and what makes you so different?"

"It is because who I am." Naruto said before biting his thumb and drawing a little bit of blood, "I am not going to tell you I am going to show you." And before Jiraiya could stop him he slammed his hands down onto the group causing a summon seal to appear. Then with a burst of smoke from it caused Jiraiya to jump back as it got bigger and then stopped when it was huge. A breeze came up at that moment, moving the smoke away reviewing something Jiraiya wished he would never see again. Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox was standing looking at him, and Jiraiya was the only one that could stop it, since it seemed the 9 tailed fox was free again.

* * *

Yep the 5 chapter :3

I hope you all like because I am not sure if I will continue this story but for right now I will just cut back a little bit on how much I type for it

as always please review it helps to keep the stories going

Espo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Traveling

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talk"**

Jiraiya looked on as Kyuubi slowly raise itself to its full height, even it was not its full size it still stood over 3 stories tall. Looking around he could not see Naruto everywhere, and he realized one thing, if Kyuubi was really free and even a 9th of its full power he was dead.

"**Well human it seems you are my Jailer's teacher, it is nice to meet you. Though I think you would be a better meal then a teacher." ** Kyuubi licked its lips hunger looking at Jiraiya, **"Now tell me something, what are your plans for the boy."**

Jiraiya gulped looking of the demon fox, "To train him like I should have when he was younger."

"**Oh I see and why should you have been training him when he was younger,"** asked Kyuubi staring at Jiraiya?

Jiraiya looked like he did not want to answer in anyway but with Kyuubi staring him down there was not much he could in keeping quiet. "That is not something I can review right now."

"**As you wish but that means I have to force it out of you," **Kyuubi then shock forward to attack Jiraiya.

Jiraiya jumped back as far as he could, but he knew he was not going to be able to run away.

"1 Ton Body Slam," Naruto voice seem to come out of nowhere and a blue animal appeared above where Kyuubi was going to head and fell onto the ground. Jiraiya watched in shock as the creature created a dust cloud from the impact before standing up and walked out of it with Naruto standing on it shoulder. Naruto jumped to the ground and dismissed the creature before Jiraiya could have a good look at it. "Now tell me Kyuubi what I said you were allowed to do when you were out," head said looking at Kyuubi with a light glare.

"**That I am never allowed to be seen or attack anyone, unless you summon me in front of them or you ordered me to attack," **Kyuubi replied settling down onto the ground.

"Good now obey those rules and we will not have any problems," Naruto said back towards Jiraiya with a glare a lot like Kyuubi had not too long ago. "Though it seems that Kyuubi here has a very good point, why should you have already been training me?"

"I cannot tell you that right now, unless you are Jonin level I cannot tell you just yet," Jiraiya said not liking where this was going.

"As you wish but you better let me know as soon I am there. Now onto the original question Kyuubi here is the boss summon of the Pokemon Summon Contract." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya with a bored look.

"**Yes I was original from a different universe and after a curse from my own kind messed up I was sent here. As the years passed I gained more power thanks to the curse and became the creature you know today. During the last few years before the attack I set together a summon scroll that Naruto now has, and once it was done I started looking for a summoned. But before I could find a summoner, someone found me and head back to your village, which is why I attacked it," **Kyuubi explaining about him and his contract.

"That explains something about your attack," Jiraiya said.

"Yes and while are walking you can walked around until we get somewhere for tonight," Naruto added decreasing the amount of Charka Kyuubi had shrinking it. When Kyuubi size was a little larger then a tiger Kyuubi left.

"Now that is over I think you have one thing left to tell me," Jiraiya stated as he started down the road for the next town again.

"Yes I know, and actually it is two things. The first of which is Kyuubi will not hurt anyone in that from because when he disappears I can see his memories and if he does hurt anyone he will not be coming out for a very long time. The second thing is the Charka gems, my summons are not normal. Simply as long as my summons are out I have to use charka to keep them out, this does not affect me unless it is on the higher level ones which can drain me of all my charka even. If Kyuubi is right I have barely tapped the high level summons. If I am right I have only touched one and that one drained me of my charka in roughly 6 minutes."

"That much charka," Jiraiya stop in his tracks completely staring at Naruto in shock, "But if what the Old man said was right you have enough Charka to beat him 7 times over if not more."

Naruto nodded, "Yes I know, but it still uses up my charka that fast, so I need these gems to make sure I keep it out longer. Also Charka control does not help much in summoning because the charka the Pokemon uses is always a set amount."

"I see but if I may ask how much power does the most powerful summon have?" Jiraiya slowly got over his shock and stated walking again.

"Well truth is, I am not sure, but the one I summoned that is on level with it could destroy the leaf village in under a minute. Kyuubi though if I could ever fully summon him would not be as powerful as it."

"I see that is powerful, what are the Pokemon names?"

"Arceus and Mew, Arceus is consider the God of the Pokemon, while Mew is said to be the creator of all the Pokemon." Naruto and Jiraiya kept talking a little bit after that, but soon they fell silent. About when they reach the half way point of the journey Jiraiya pulled, out of a seal, a water filled balloon and started to show Naruto the first step to the Rasengan. As they got into the town Naruto could still not pop it correctly, Jiraiya got them a hotel to stay in before, heading out into town to do some research.

Naruto decided to stay and work on the Rasengan some more until he got the first stage down. By the time Jiraiya got back he had mastered it and made the ball exploded with a violent blast. The next day the left and headed towards a more gambling based town, Jiraiya decide to teach Naruto the next part to the Rasengan which was power and making a Rubber ball explode like he did the water balloon.

As they got into the next town Jiraiya found a beautiful lady after they had booked a room at another hotel. Naruto sighed and went to his their room and started to work on the second stage of the Rasengan again. Hearing a knock at the door stopped what he was doing. Opening the door he looked and saw the last person he very thought he see again for a long time, "Itachi-nii-san what are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aren't you my brother?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The person behind Itachi was surprised by this, as far as he knew Itachi had only one brother and this kid sure was not it. He looked at the kid and realized by the look in his eye that they were not brother in the senses of blood but in bond.

"Itachi- nii- san what are you doing here," Naruto asked again. What was not commonly known was that Naruto knew the real reason Itachi had killed all of the Uchiha clan, and was in agreement with the reason though not the killing.

"We are here for what is sealed in you Naruto, so if you come with us we will not have to knock you out." Itachi said in a perfect monotone voice, though he could not look Naruto in the eye.

"Why do you need the fuzz ball," Naruto asked backing up.

"It is our orders kid," the large man next to Itachi answered. Naruto looked over at him, like Itachi he was wearing a black robe with blood red clouds all over it. He skin was blue in color and his teeth had a shark like appearance and on his back was a large sword or possibly a club wrapped in cloth.

Naruto sighed he had hoped that once Itachi had left the village he would find a place to settle down.

/flash back 7 years ago /

Naruto was sitting in his favorite spot on the Hokage Mountain, and was looking over the village as the sunset. Then from behind him he hear a rock move slightly, so turning around he noticed and Anbu towards him. The mask that the ninja wearing was one that Naruto knew very well, after all this same Anbu was his brother in bond. He called over to him, "Itachi-nii-san what are you doing up here so late?"

The Anbu slowly walked over to Naruto, and took off his mask reviewing himself to truly be Itachi. "To come here and think, and pray."

"Why is that big brother?"

"I have just come from seeing the Hokage and… well my clan is causing a lot of problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"That is not something you should worry yourself over Naruto," though at this Itachi turned away and looked over the village to where his clan was located.

"Yes it does, I can tell. So tell me what is going on," Naruto said getting up and coming over to Itachi and gave him a hug.

Itachi stiffened slightly then hugged back, "Fine though you won't like it." He took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he spoke. "Okay, in short my clan is thinking about over throwing the current Hokage and taking control of the Village for themselves."

"But why would they do that," asked Naruto in shock?

"Truth is I don't see a reason for it, but the most of the clan has thought for the longest time they we should lead. And with how weak the village is right now they see a very good time to try and take over."

"So with this possibly happening the Hokage think you might need to stop them then," Naruto stated more then asked.

"Yes right now we are trying to do it by talking with my clan, but it is not working out like the Hokage hoped."

"So what happens to you if you have to kill the clan," Naruto asked quietly?

"Why do you think I would have to kill the clan?" Asked Itachi a little shocked that Naruto would jump to such an idea, even it was true.

"Because this is a ninja village and all who betray the village must die. I know because I have readied through the laws during the nights I spend in the Hokage's Tower. In it says that depending on what is done to disobey the will of the Hokage…"

"That will dictate what happens to that person," Itachi finished.

Naruto nodded, "If it must come to that I guess it will, but death is something that should never be taken lightly."

Itachi looked at the young boy with sadness, for Naruto had many attacks on him which caused Naruto to be like this at time. Itachi sighed then looked back over the village as they both fell quiet until the sun had completely set. As Naruto got up and left he turned towards Itachi who was still sitting and spoke one last time before he left for his new apartment. "Itachi if you do have to kill your clan I hope you can hide some safe place to live after you are forced to leave.

/ End of Flashback /

Naruto looked at Itachi again and his partner and shock his head, "Well it seems like I will have to fight you, though that is something I would rather avoid."

Naruto got into a stance, but Itachi was not about to let this fight happen at least if he could help it. He closed his eye for a second then opened them again reviewing not his normal coal black eyes, but red eyes with a black pinwheel like shape in the middle that slowly spun. "Tsukuyomi," he said as looked Naruto in the eyes.

At once Naruto world faded to black and when he opened his eyes he saw a very weird world. Everything was in colors or red or black, he looked around and noticed that Itachi was standing across from him. Naruto tried to move but found that he was tied to a huge cross by some chains, around his arms and legs.

"Naruto I do not wish to harm you, but I fear I must in order to save you," Itachi said looked as sad as he did the day Naruto and he last talked. That was the same day Itachi was ordered to kill his entire clan.

"Why are you doing this Itachi," Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"I cannot tell you this but if you can get your traveling companion to talk on it, he will let you know."

"Jiraiya?"

Itachi did not answer only nodded, "Now I am going to hurt you Naruto, for this Justu let me into your mind so I can attack it straight out."

Naruto faced at once turned to a smirk, seeing this causing Itachi to wonder why Naruto was smirking. That is until Naruto spoke, "I see now this is a Genjustu and a powerful one at that, but you forgot that since this is my mind I can control it. But if that ability has been stopped I still have one other defense that you cannot fight or can you over power. Kyuubi get him."

Itachi realized his mistake quickly and tried to end his justu but it seemed that the Fox was not going to let him go that easy. Four tails shoot out of nowhere and started to swing at Itachi with enough power to leave the Hokage Mountain if they hit. Though thanks to his years or training he was barely able to dodge them all, the fight continued for a while until without a reason the attacks stopped.

Looking around he noticed the tails had only stopped moved, and the reason they had was Kyuubi himself was now around, and at his feet stood Naruto. Naruto who was standing looking at Itachi carefully before he nodded, "Itachi my brother leave now or else you will not live, for as much as I love you I cannot let you hurt you own family again."

Itachi could not help but flinched at the cold words that came from Naruto mouth, but he knew Naruto had his reason. He quickly formed a seal with one of his hands and ended the Genjustu. Kisame Itachi partner on the other hand was wondering what was going on. Since the Genjustu that Itachi just used only really took him 4 to 5 seconds at max, and it had been almost a minute already and nether the boy or Itachi had moved. Then Itachi stumbled back holding his left eye as Naruto started to move back again not getting out of stance.

"Itachi what happened," asked Kisame?

"He used Kyuubi to break Tsukuyomi; I was barely able to brake free before I got killed." Itachi stated as he leaned lightly against a wall.

"Come on Itachi you really should be more careful when using your eyes," Kisame said drawing his sword, so he could fight since they were starting to run low on time.

"Brother I knew I would find you here," a voice said from the end of the hallway. Everyone turned and saw Sasuke standing his eye activated reviewing the Sharingan with to comma in each eye. "Now I will kill you like I swore I would do the day you killed our clan." With that Sasuke went through some hand signs and held his hand out as a white ball of lighting formed in his hand, and then he charged toward Itachi. "Chidori," he cried out has he moved as fast he could and still holding the ball of lighting he shoved it towards Itachi in hopes to kill him. But at the last second Itachi moved and grabbed Sasuke hand and sent it into the wall blocking the attack.

"Sasuke you are still weak, and at this rate you will never beat me," with that Itachi broke Sasuke wrist. Then with a kick sent Sasuke into the wall at the end of the hallway, before he appeared in front and then doing some Genjustu that no one but Sasuke saw knocked him out with it. He then turned to Kisame and Naruto and noticed behind them now stood the one person that would make them flee, Jiraiya.

Itachi knew even if he and Kisame were both fresh and ready for battle they would still be only able to fight to a draw, "Kisame move now."

Kisame not waiting to find out why he said that shot forward towards Itachi not noticed as a Ball of Charka held in Jiraiya hand shot through his head used to be. When he stood by Itachi he turned back and noticed Jiraiya standing and looking at the both of them. "Thanks Itachi, I would prefer not to die just yet."

"Agreed and as such we should leave now, unless we want to risk that chance." With that the two Ninja felled and disappeared from view.

Jiraiya looked over at unconscious Sasuke and then at a very sad Naruto and sighed, "Really and it is Tsunade that has the bad luck not me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Slug Sannin Tsunade

"Talking"

Jiraiya day improved a little after Itachi and Kisame had left, Guy had shown up and had taken the unconscious Sasuke back to the Leaf Village. During that night Jiraiya watched Naruto closely, since Naruto had not been quite acting like himself ever since Itachi had left. Finally Jiraiya could not stand it anymore and asked, "Naruto what is bugging you so much?"

Naruto looked over at him then back at the wall of their still intact room, "Itachi-nii-san, is hurting again."

"Itachi-nii-san… he is your brother? But how I know for a fact you are not related to him," Jiraiya said looking at Naruto closely.

"During my first years free of that hell of an orphanage he took care of me, he was my protector. After one of his worse missions he had been watching me, and I had gone up and talked to him. One thing slowly led to the next and we slowly became friend, and then brothers. He would talk to me about anything even some of his missions, while I would play with him cheer him up."

"So in short you two had come to trust each other, then when he killed his family, you knew the reason I take it."

"Yes I knew the real reason; give out by the Hokage and his advisers. After that I never saw him again, he left, fled so he would be seen as the traitor and not his family. And now he is messed up in something worse and I fear for him," Naruto said getting up and looking out the window.

"I see, but there is something else I senses," Jiraiya stated.

"Yes he said you knew what was going on and what he had gotten into. I would like to know since it seems in involves me." Naruto turned back towards Jiraiya and stared at him with a level stare.

"That is something I would rather not review yet, since it is a very dangerous for him if he was ever discovered."

Naruto shocked his head, "I can already know that, and I still want to know. I need to know if it involves me in such a way that he had to hunt me down."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto carefully, "Fine I will tell you, but not here. Once we are back in the Leaf Village and we have a new Hokage, I will tell you what I know."

Naruto nodded, "You better make good on that." After that Naruto sat down on his bed and pulled out a rubber ball and started to work on the Rasengan again.

Then next day Naruto and Jiraiya set out form town in search again, Naruto was working on the Rasengan most of the time. Naruto was almost done with the second set he was able to make the ball burst correctly it did not correctly. It only burst out the front, not all around taking out the entire ball like is should have.

They had been ouch searching for almost a week now, each time they thought they were get close it turned out the lead was fake or Tsunami, the woman they were looking for, had already left the day before. Then they finally came to a town know for its sake and the large castle that had been built at the center. Tsunade was rumored to be there, but Naruto and Jiraiya were still skeptical seeing how much they had been chasing her for the last few day.

Naruto suggested they go and see the castle first and then look around the town. Jiraiya agreed seeing as it was probably the best idea. So they set off Naruto finally got the second step down causing them to stop, as Jiraiya showed Naruto the final step of the Rasengan. That was control, he now had to use the first two steps and have them keep their shape in a small sphere. But as Naruto started practiced for the first time the ground under their feet shock, this caused them to look up and around and noticed a large Snake standing up where the castle should be.

Neither of them said a word and took off at top speed for the snake, both knowing were a giant snake was, Orochimaru would be there too. But as they got half way to the snake it disappeared, meaning the Snake Sannin was probably gone now, but they still did not slow down. As the landed where the castle had been they started looking around for any sign of a fight, they found it.

About 100 feet from where the castle stood they found a few busted stone walls, and a crater. While Naruto thought they might be from a justu Jiraiya told him differently that these were signs of Tsunade. When Naruto asked how, Jiraiya only said she was known for her super strength. Naruto looked at Jiraiya carefully then made a mental note to be more careful of the Slug Sannin Tsunade. After that they started searching the town with renewed vigor, since Tsunade was still in the town not even an hour ago.

At lunch time Naruto stopped looking himself and instead sent out a large group clones to look in his place, while he worked on mastered the third step. He had thought about summoning out his Pokemon summons to help search but in the end he decided not to, since they did not know the smell of Tsunade. He found it was that the third step was easier then he thought, but also harder too. He could quickly form the sphere with his Charka but he had a hard time keeping the Charka in a spherical shape without it blowing up in his face. He was no using his second had to try and maintain the shape correctly but that meant he now had a problem if he got into a fight since both of his hand were occupied with keeping the attack going.

As the day slowly started to pass into night Naruto started to wonder where Tsunade was, it was weird since none of his clones or Jiraiya had seen any sign of her. As it slowly got later at night Jiraiya showed up and said they were going to find a place to eat. Naruto nodded, letting his most recent attempt at the Rasengan faded from his hand. They jumped down into the street from the roof top they were on and entered into the pub that was below them. But as they entered into the Pub Jiraiya stopped in his tracks at once of the occupants, Tsunade and her helper Shizune were sitting in the pub already.

Jiraiya then walked over, "Well hello Tsunade this is quick a surprise."

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here," Tsunade said looking up at Jiraiya. Naruto looked at the women who spoke she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a green robe; he could not see any lower because of the table. But he did not need to if he was a pervert, which he was not. Tsunade hair was blond and done up in two ponytails and had a diamond like marking on her head, and her breast sizing, he was not even going to try and guest.

"Well I am on a mission to get you," Jiraiya said sitting down at the table by what looked to be Tsunade student. She was wearing a blue robe the covered her most of her body, and in her hands she held a small pig.

"Because the third die, the old fool," Tsunade said bring a small dish of sake to her lips and take a small drink of it.

"You knew how," asked Jiraiya as Naruto sat down by him.

"I don't need to tell you," Tsunade said not looking a Jiraiya but at Naruto now, "By the way who is the kid?"

"Him, he is hopefully going to be my new student. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I only was wondering. Now why are you here, though I can probably guess why?" Tsunade said taking another sip from her dish of sake.

"In short the Third was plan was going to retire after the Chuunin exams and pick you as his replacement, but he died so the letter never got sent. I am here to bring you back," Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade carefully.

"I, Hokage, you and the old man are both off your rockers. The job is a fool's job, why didn't you take the job?"

"Maybe we are but you are more so, and I don't have anyone to replace me yet to take over my spy network."

"I figured as much and the answer is still no, being the Hokage is still a fool's job, as I said before, now get out!"

But before Jiraiya could reply Naruto had enough, "Hay old hag shut, are you saying the Third Hokage, your teacher was a fool?"

"So what if a brat it is not like it matters to you now does it," Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto then turned to Jiraiya, "Let's leave it is pretty easy to see your old friend is not up to the job, let alone worth it. I can smell the amount of sake she has drank since I first entered this place. If we let a person like lead us, well we would have a better chance with Orochimaru leading us then her."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in shock as he started to walk out the restaurant, only to stop and duck as Tsunade fist shot through where his head used to be. "Well I am worse than that Snake Orochimaru am I?"

Naruto nodded as he started walking again, "Yes from what I see it is true. You think leading the Village is a fool's job, which means your spitting on the grave of your ancestors. You willing attack a genin of the leaf at an attack on your reputation, and you missed hitting said genin too. Which make me wonder if you are even worthy of the title Sannin seeing as I, a genin, dodge your attack."

Jiraiya sighed as he knew what Naruto was doing but he just hoped it did not back fire on Naruto. Tsunade glare at the Genin who was indeed destroying her reputation slowly with fact as she spoke up, "Fine kid how about this we fight and see who is really stronger?"

Naruto stopped at the door and looked back at Tsunade with a smirk on his face as he spoke, "Okay then the rules?"

"We fight until one cannot move, or would be dead, everything is legal." Tsunade said glare and Naruto who was looking very smuggle indeed.

"As you wish I will be waiting outside," Naruto said before leaving followed by Tsunade and Shizune. Jiraiya seeing how this fight was going to end quickly followed, hoping that Naruto would not die. As he walked outside he noticed both Naruto and Tsunade were now about 100 feet from each other as Naruto called out, "I am ready when you are, but know this, I may be a genin but I can still send your drunken butt flying."

"As if kid now let's start, Jiraiya you ref," called back then said noticing Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just nodded not wanted to deal with Tsunade right now, "as you wish, but try and keep it small. Now Begin."

As Jiraiya jumped out the way nothing seemed to happen at first until there was a poof of smoke around Naruto. At first Jiraiya wondered if the Naruto from before was just a clone until the smoke moved reviewing next to Naruto a weird Pokemon. It was yellow in color and had brown cover for it knee wrist and upper body, in each of it 3 finger hands it head a spoon. It head with start shaped with two large mustaches like things hanging down for either side of its mouth.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and smirked asking, "I am going to ask say this one last time. Give up before I prove that right now you are not worth of the title Sannin."

Tsunade only glare at Naruto and his weird summon, "Kid even in this state I will still kid you butt now attack me."

Naruto shock his head and looked at the creature, "send her into the ground with Psychic."

The creature did not moved as it closed it eyes and it two spoon glowed blue. At first nothing seemed to happened, then Tsunade release she was slowly lifting off the ground more and more. Then without warning as she react a height of 10 feet in the air she was slammed back into the ground with such force a few of her ribs snapped, causing her to gasp a little for breath as she rose back up in the air.

Jiraiya and Shizune both looked at Naruto in shock as Tsunade was slammed into the ground again. This creature it seemed had full control over Tsunade at least enough to make her move how it wanted, then as it raised her to into the air again Naruto signaled for it to stop, as he spoke. "Now Tsunade see what I mean, you are not worth the title you hold. You are so drunk, that you cannot fight back against my weaker summons. If I may asked why you have not used replacement Justu yet to escape, don't answer because I know the reason. It is because you have given up, I am not sure on what but you have given up on something and let go off the need to live. As such you are less skilled them me a genin."

Tsunade though, was not able to reply since what he was saying was true. And so she could only glare at him as her body ached from its few broken bones. As Jiraiya spoke, "the fight is over Tsunade is the loser."

Naruto nodded to the creature, "Okay let her go and thanks for the help." The creature nodded and vanished, then without its power to keep Tsunade in the air, she fell to the group in a small pile as Naruto walked off. To the hotel he and Jiraiya were stay at that night not even give the group a backwards glance as he left.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade one last time and said, "He is right, you know. You have fallen from grace." With that Jiraiya left, leaving Shizune alone to care for Tsunade and her injuries, and her hurt pride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsunade woke up the next morning a little bitter. Not only did she have a slight hangover from the sake she drank last night, but she had been beaten by a no name Genin in such a way she should have not even been a Ninja. She sighed and grabs a small bottle which contained her hangover medicine and took a quick drink but found it was out, since she had not needed it for a few months and had forgotten to make more.

Tsunade sighed and got up out and moved around cleaning up and getting on some clean clothes. Noticing Shizune had left a note she checked it and read she was out getting food. This left with Tsunade nothing to do, other than either walk around town and find a place to gamble or try and figure out what to do about last night. The first one was ruled out at once as this town did not have any early open Gambling places, and the same was true for getting any sake.

Tsunade grumbled before grabbing some food and ate it before setting out on a walk around town trying to think of something else besides her defeat last night. Nor the still bruised parts of her body, since even with as skilled as Shizune was, she could not mend all the broken bones and all the bruises by herself in one night. She slowly made her way around town looking at different things, thinking about yesterday. So many things had happened that had brought up things she had not wanted to think about.

First and for most things that came to mind, were the fact that Orochimaru had shown up and his problem and offer for the fix to his problem. The offer while sounding nice, was not something she would take, she knew about the justu that he would likely use. Meaning she also knew that while yes she could see her love ones again they could also very easily be used against her. As for healing him without the so called reward she was still debating about it, though she was not likely to actually do it since it would brand her as a traitor to the Leaf Village. And it was only because she remained loyal to the village by not going against them these last few years that had kept the Hokage off her back.

Then that brought her forward to the end of yesterday and her very painful defeat. It made her blood almost boil at the thought of being beating by a genin so easy, even if he had used a summon creature, she had still be beaten. And if she was honest with herself Naruto had been right. She had fallen to the point probably a bad Jonin could beat her at her best and a Chuunin or good Genin when at her worse. Rather than where she used to be able to take on a few squads of Anbu and a few Jonin at once.

Tsunade kept walking until she noticed someone she did not thing she would see so soon again, Naruto. He was training in an old slightly burnt down field using only charka attacks it seemed. She did not know it but this was only part right as lighting seem to surround his body before flying off and hitting a tree destroying it completely. Naruto then stumbled and nearly fell as the lighting seemed to have affected his body, causing him to gasp for a few seconds before standing up and smile. He then turn and noticed her.

"Well hello there, what brings you out here on this fine day," Naruto asked in a neutral tone of voice.

Tsunade glared at him a little, "and why should you care boy."

"No reason really just figured I ask is all," Naruto said before going back to training this time working on the Rasengan. Much to the shock Tsunade who kept watching and noticed the control he had over it. She watched him a few more minutes before going to leave but stopped when she noticed Jiraiya walking up.

"Well I am surprise to see you here and not fighting, Tsunade," Jiraiya said looking at her.

"And why would I fight with him," Tsunade ask with a slight growl.

"Because of the things he said last night," Jiraiya said watching Naruto.

"Oh and why should I care about that," Tsunade said glaring.

"Because while mean and semi uncalled for they were all very true, and you know that as well, as I do. But it might be because you know right now you are still no match for him," Jiraiya said only to dodge a punch from Tsunade.

"Really and why is that you think I cannot beat him," Tsunade growled out.

"It is like he says you a not worthily of the title Sannin, and barely worthily of Jonin title. It used to be you could face me and Orochimaru and come out on top. Now I am not sure if you could even face some of the lower level Jonin and win. While it is true I have also lost some strength I have not dropped to like you have," Jiraiya said, causing Tsunade to growl at yet another true fact.

"Oh really, should I test this fact," Tsunade asked looking at Jiraiya hard with a glare.

"There is no need for that, Tsunade. I do not need to have Naruto training stopped, though you know how it will end," Jiraiya said before walking off.

Tsunade glared after him, "That is it. What right do you have to judge me? Do you know what I have felt?"

Jiraiya stopped and glared, "Yes I have, and Naruto even more so then me. But that pain of loss or being alone has not affected us to the point we have gave up on our life."

Tsunade sighed and walked away as it seemed life was just not going her way this time. If anything it was bring the things she had done wrong back and out into the open, but sadly they were something that she needed to deal with. With one final sigh she walked off not wanting to talk anymore.

Naruto noticed this as Tsunade left and let the almost complete Rasengan fade from his hand as he walked up to Jiraiya. "I think you might have been too hard on her."

"I was no harder on her then you were last night Naruto," Jiraiya said simply.

"That may be true, though I still don't think she should be Hokage," Naruto said.

"No not like she is right now, but if she can learn to deal with her problems then she will be ready for it," Jiraiya replied back.

"I very much doubt that is possible, but if I may ask, why don't you take the position. I can tell you could easy take over the spot," Naruto said starting on his training again.

"Oh I know this very well. But there are quite a few reasons that I should not become Hokage. One of which is the female ninja population would quit in a few short days. The second of which is my spy network, I have not got anyone to replace me just yet. The third though not really important is the fact I want to keep writing for a few more years before I moved down to paper work. There is also something I still want to master from the Wise Toads before I can settle down," Jiraiya said explaining.

To Naruto the second and last points sounded like good ones to him. But still that left the other two which Naruto asked about. "So why would all the females quit?"

"Because of the novels I write. They have caused a stir amongst the females of the world as a perverted book. That and a few other reasons that you don't need to know about," Jiraiya said looking away.

"You mean the fact you peak into female bath houses," asked Naruto as he tried to keep a new attempt at the Rasengan under control.

"Yeah that, I am a self proclaimed Super pervert after all," Jiraiya said striking a small pose.

"Yeah I can tell, and if I am ask what was that about mastering something from the Wise Toads," Naruto asked noticing he was getting close and was not needing to use to hands as much to keep the charka ball stable.

"It is an art passed down by the Toads to use charka from the every planet itself. It is a very hard and semi dangerous process and training. I have spent over 20 years trying to perfect it since I have first learned it. I am still a good ways off from truly mastering it though," Jiraiya said explaining, "As for the Toads that teach it, they are the mom and dad to most of the current toad summons and can easy face and beat most of them even if they are only about as big as a large cat."

"I see so they are true Masters of the toad art," Naruto said as a smile formed on his face as he showed the Rasengan in his hand to Jiraiya, "I think I can now use the attack."

"Yes they are. As for that yes, you can use it. But is it battle field ready," Jiraiya said then asked?

"What do you mean by that," asked Naruto?

"Can you make it in a second or less if need be?" Jiraiya asked as he formed his own Rasengan in under a half second it seemed.

"No but I would not use this attack anyway. It is very charka draining to make one and hard to keep it shape. Also with my style it does not really fit how I fight since I only use my charka for my clones and summons," Naruto said thinking about it for a little bit. "Yes it is a powerful attack but I am not likely to use it."

"I see any other reason," Jiraiya asked?

"No not really," Naruto said before going through the summon hand signs and brought out a great deal of Pokemon, listed 181-200 and Kyuubi to watch over them as he then summoned a huge group of clones to then work with the summons to master their abilities with about 20 clones to a summon.

"So just how draining are these summons on you," asked Jiraiya after the smoked had cleared and he could see the clones and summons.

"Not very, most of these summons are lower in summon power though they know all the moves. Also none of them are considered really rare so I can go for a few hours with this group," Naruto said before settling into the Taijustu stance Kyuubi had taught him. And started going through the very few different moves it contained. It was based mostly around defense and deflecting, leaving his only job to protect himself while he maintained his summons and clones justu and if needed the Hidden Mist justu.

Jiraiya watched this in wonder, "Why do you fight on the defensive? I can tell very much you are an offensive person."

"The Taijustu was made so I could keep my summons, clone, and Hidden mist justu all going without having to worry about my safety. Though if I want to go offensive I can use my True Transformation Justu to get into the battle," Naruto said before his eyes lit up and he made a clone.

"I see… and what is with that look in your eye," Jiraiya said noticing it at once since it was the same look the Forth Hokage got when he had an idea that could either completely fail or fully succeed.

Naruto did not say anything as he pick up and threw the clone towards a rock as it did a Transformation Justu but this time the seals were a little different. For when it changed it did not a burst of smoke or a flash of light as the clone just shrank down into a swirling ball of Charka and impacted into a stone. Jiraiya realized that the clone had become a weaker form of the Rasengan, or at least that is what he thought until the clone exploded after grinding a little into the stone. He then looked back at Naruto in shock and a little worry, Naruto had in short made an clone that could become an Rasengan then explode with the force of a large explosive seal, destroying the rock that was only a little smaller than him.

He looked over at where the rock once stood then sighed and shook his head, "Naruto I truly fear for your enemies."

"I am not," Naruto said with a grin that made one almost wonder at his sanity, "I don't feel sorry for them, they are the ones who got in my way after all."

Jiraiya could only shake his head in wonder as he said his goodbyes and left for the hotel. As he reached it he let out a breath he did not know he was holding as he spoke again to himself, "I really should not have taught him anything." A shiver then past over him, as he realized he was not going to likely be writing again for a good while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jiraiya sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It had all started last night. Tsunade it seemed had finally worked out her problems with herself, and though she was not back to her old level she was ready to put for the effort. Because to be honest she wanted to beat Naruto and Jiraiya into the ground, and the best way to do that was to become to Hokage. She was going make them both pay in some shape, form or fashion once she was back to that level again. Then once that had been settled she would worry about looking for someone to pass her titled to since as much as she would never admit it but she was getting old as well.

Jiraiya laughed lightly after her reason, causing her to roll her eyes. She knew she would probably only end up beating Jiraiya but he needed. After that the talk had turned to about Orochimaru she said she would not do it and that she would face him alone. With that Tsunade left for her hotel, Jiraiya stayed for a little bit longer finished the last of the sake, before he went off to his own hotel.

Then when he had woke up in the morning it was to Shizune pounding on his door. He got up and walked over, noticing his charka felt off. As he opened the door her notice Shizune was frantic as Tsunade had knocked her out, meaning that Tsunade had truly gone off to have Orochimaru alone. He at once went to check for Naruto but he found he was not in his room. Shrug it off he and Shizune left at once for where Tsunade was going to meet with Orochimaru.

They reached the meeting spot without many troubles but didn't find Tsunade or anyone. But rather the signs of a small battle, they then followed it till a large field where they found the battle still going. It seemed that Orochimaru was damaged enough he could not actually fight Tsunade well enough to win. It was not going well as Jiraiya moved forward taking out Kabuto in a punch sending him flying away.

Jiraiya by this time realized what was wrong with his charka. He could not mode it correctly making justu and summoning very hard. Tsunade it seemed had wanted off the battle field as she finished off her problems herself. So as he started to take care of Kabuto she took on Orochimaru instead. This brought Jiraiya back to his time of sighing.

He looked over for a second noticing while Tsunade was not able to hit Orochimaru he was not able to make an attack on her because of his badly damaged hands. He noticed Kabuto disappear, looking around he noticed that Orochimaru was able to actually land a hit. He had bit his hand causing the blood to flow out of it a little bit. And Tsunade having a huge free of blood froze.

"Ah shit," was all Jiraiya could say as he shot towards Tsunade. He now saw where Kabuto was going. But he was not fast enough as Kabuto appeared to Tsunade's right ready to take her out. Only he was surprised when Kabuto was sent flying away into a large rock about 100 feet away.

"You really thought that trick would work you snake? I have long since gotten over my fear of blood since I left the village." Tsunade said standing up glaring at the Snake Sannin.

"I see that my dear and it seems Kabuto will be down for a little bit," Orochimaru said with a slight glare. He was in a bad spot and he knew it, without his arms and hands he could not fighting like he normally did. And against his to fellow Sannin he was almost as good as dead, without Kabuto around to help him.

"No, he is now finished," another voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Naruto, and behind him was a Kabuto without his head. Orochimaru glared even more knowing he had to retreat before anything else happened. He jumped back only to notice something and smirk. Naruto and everyone else were at once on guard. Then from under Orochimaru the ground seemed to rise without warning as a large snake appeared. As its head came up from under the ground Orochimaru jumped on top of it next to the summoner. Kabuto was somehow still alive.

Naruto growled as he turned back towards where Kabuto had been. There was nothing there, meaning he had been caught in a small genjustu. Looking back over that the large snake he barely had time to dodge as it shot towards him and everyone else. As they all leapt apart to dodge Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto both realized they needed finish this at once. Jiraiya thinking fast flashed through a set of hand signs and slammed them to the ground. Around the snake a large swamp appeared and the snake sunk about half way into it until it almost could not move. Jiraiya frowned as the snake had not sunk fully into the ground.

Orochimaru smirked, "It seems we are all at a disadvantage today."

"But seeing as that will not last long I think it is time I leave you all," Orochimaru said before running off with Kabuto not far behind them as the snake vanished in a large plume of smoke covering their retreat. Or at least that is what they thought, as without warning a large ball of charka crashed into Orochimaru. Kabuto jumped to the side without a second thought as a second ball impacted right where he had been.

"So close," Naruto said as he landed. The ball then exploded without warning.

Kabuto let out a low growl very unlike him as he noticed Orochimaru was burnt and bruised at the bottom of the crater. Even with the skills and Orochimaru had if this kept up he would not be able to live much longer at this rate. He notice Tsunade and Jiraiya were not far behind Naruto so thinking quickly he made a move to get himself and Orochimaru out of this spot.

Naruto noticing Kabuto smirk for a second rushed forward in case he tried something, but he was to slow. Kabuto used a small justu that allowed him to appear by Orochimaru before using the same justu to flee out of the place in seconds. Naruto sighed as he stopped at the craters edge.

Jiraiya noticing this walked up, "So they got away then?"

"Yes at the last second," Naruto said.

"Oh well at least Orochimaru is in worse shape than before," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Maybe if Kabuto had not been able to escape as well," Tsunade said walking over by them.

"Why is that," Jiraiya asked.

"Because that kid is a medic almost as skilled as I am," Tsunade said. Jiraiya could not help but wonder at that. "Either way I need to rest a little bit before we leave for the Village."

With that Tsunade left the battle field after getting Shizune and went back to their hotel. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya and could not help but ask, "Okay what did I miss?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The trip back home for Naruto was turning out to be a rather boring one. This was because even if he was traveling with two of the most powerful Ninja alive currently, he had little to no respect for either of them. He knew why Jiraiya had brought him along and to be honest it did not bug him since he got a good new justu and a powerful charka gem out of it, but the man otherwise seemed not that important or overly interesting to Naruto.

As for Tsunade even if she had changed her ways it would still be a long time before Naruto truly saw her has the Hokage. He had seen more than enough in that first night they had meant. And while it was easy destroy his respect for you gaining it back took a long time. As for Tsunade apprentice he found her semi neat but the things she like or talked about were things Naruto had no real interest in. So in short other than talking to Kyuubi he had no one really to talk to as they went back and nothing to focus on.

That was until they reached a town two days walk from the Leaf Village. Jiraiya after making sure they had rooms for the night had taken Naruto out of town for some training. As they stopped in a large unused field Jiraiya pulled out a crystal and tossed it Naruto.

"Here you go kid one Charka gem as promised. It can hold more than what you were asking for but I think you have earned it," Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at the stone.

To be honest it looked like a normal stone. This one was shiny smooth egg shaped stone green in color. Naruto pushed a little charka into it and then found with only a little work her could pull it right back out. Naruto smiled happy as he pocketed the stone for later before he looked at Jiraiya. "Thank you I am truly glad to have this."

"Think nothing of it kid you helped me a lot. You beat her down and I think broke that shell of her sadness she had on for the longest time," Jiraiya said looking out over the field before back at Naruto.

"So what was the real reason for bring me out here. If you were just giving me the stone I know you would have just gave it to me at the Hotel where it could fill it. Rather than out here," Naruto said before sitting down in the grass.

"The real reason is I having been thinking about your fighting style which is lacking in my opinion. As much as a defensive style helps you it is not a perfect style," Jiraiya said looking at Naruto where he was sitting.

"You make it seem like my summons and transformations can be easily beat," Naruto said.

"No they are not but it is possible to make them useless to you. You may not realize it but there are seals out there, quite common in fact for most Jonin units, which stop all summoning in a three hundred yard range. And these seals while they cannot stop current summons that are out. Can cause a great deal of problems if your summons are destroyed and your transformation abilities are not powerful enough to fully take on the group." Jiraiya said explaining.

"I can see what you mean there if a Jonin squid over even possibly a Chuunin squad were to catch me with one of those seals. I could be forced to retreat even with my transformations and clones." Naruto said after thinking for a little bit.

"No you would only have your Transformations abilities, the seals are made to stop all form of justu that would bring another creature on the field which can think for itself in some shape form or fashion. So summons, clone, and a select few justu are all blocked. And to be honest even if with your changing skills you are Jonin level at best I think and if you ran into more than one Jonin level ninja or enough Chuunin you would still lose," Jiraiya said explaining again.

Naruto nodded lying down on the soft grass closing his eyes as he thought over this. He may have not told anyone this but the forms he took where a great deal less powerful than his summons. That was because he had to earn all the skill his summons had naturally and even with clones there was still a great many things he had to learn. He had only truly master 100 of his forms. Though he knew all he could about first 234 of his summons and was almost finished mastering them while just summoned.

Naruto opened his eyes again as he sat back up and looked at Jiraiya. "You are right in this idea. But my question is how we are going to fix it so I am not so lacking in combat skills."

"In short I am thinking that it might be good for you to take up a Kenjustu style I know of that fits your fighting style. Though we will need a weapon I have not seen truly used in a long while," Jiraiya said thinking back to what it was.

"Oh. Please tell me more," Naruto said not listening closely.

"To be honest it is considered to be one of the weaker styles out there. But that is because its true power was never fully realized. It is also one of the few things that would allow you to get around that seal we spoke over not too long ago," Jiraiya said smirking.

"Oh and how is that," Naruto said.

"It would be a way to create things and creatures with stuff already on the field of battle," Jiraiya said.

"Okay so how does it fit my style?" Naruto asked.

"Your whole style is about keeping you safe while the clones and your summons take down your enemy. Now we know the strength and weaknesses of this, the style I will work with you on will let your style become offensive as well if needed be. Or at least let you keep safe till the seal is destroyed or you can get out of its range. It uses a large paint brush and any fluid around you to make art which can battle for you. Now my no means are these painted things strong or truly powerful, but they can be made anywhere with anything even charka if my knowledge is correct. Also you don't need to actually paint on anything to make use of this style," Jiraiya said thinking back to what he could remember about the style.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"In short think it is as simple as drawing a person in middle air and making him battling for you," Jiraiya said explaining in the simplest terms.

Naruto eyes widen as he at once was going through the large amount of possible ideas. He could possible make anything by only using some sort of fluid. Though while that might they might not be that strong, that still left a lot her could do with them. He at once got up and came over, "Where can I learn this?"

"I will have to find some things in the Village since the clan that originally did it has died out, and only a kid from the brother clan remains and he lacks the skills needed to use this style." Jiraiya said adding yet another thing to the list of things he needed to work with Naruto on. This now followed what was going on with Itachi.

"I see, so what is the trade off for me learning this style," Naruto asked remembering nothing was ever free.

"As I said before I want you to become my apprentice and since you never agreed to that that is one requirement. The other is help covering my spy network. My spy network has now grown very large and it is hard for me to check all contacts I have in any of the Nation let alone all the ones in this one." Jiraiya said.

"So in short you want me to become the spy master for the Leaf Village since my skill with Clones, and Transformations could let me get in anywhere and out again." Naruto said guessing some of the reasons.

"Basically yes, though you would still need some training pass that and other skills as well, but still over all correct." Jiraiya said thinking over yet more things he would need to teach Naruto.

"I guess I will do it. Besides it will help me on my way to becoming Hokage since I was a student to a Sannin. Though it still sounds to me like I am getting the better end of the deal hear." Naruto said looking over at Jiraiya closely.

"You are in a way. Don't forget we try to make each generation stronger than the last, though there are ninja out there that will still be considered strong than any ninja out there no matter how has passed since then." Jiraiya said giving a good reason.

"Oh I see, well I guess I will try and reach the same level as the Forth Hokage or the third did though hopefully not die expect of old age," Naruto said getting a chuckle for Jiraiya.

"That is always the goal in the end for students mostly. Survive while still making a name that will survive for year to come. Though let me tell you surviving are among the hardest things to do for the ninja," said Jiraiya looking off into the distance now lost in though.

Naruto seeing that he was not going to say anything for a little bit decided it was time to head back to the Hotel. Jiraiya noticed this but did not comment; as his talk had brought him back to all the friends he had lost because of war or other such things. To be honest out of them only a few could have survived what they had been sent to deal with. And even his sensei who was considered to be the oldest Ninja currently alive still died because of a battle.

But he realized like that his sensei like many that had died; fell defending their loved one and team. He looked back to where Naruto had been and could not help but feel he might be one of the few to actually live to retirement. If not he was going to be the one that died in a truly great battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruto could not help but feel annoyed as he swung the brush for what felt like the thousandths time. Since he had started this training over a month ago he had master every form and basic move of the style but he had one slight problem. He had yet to make anything actually form. Jiraiya had helped him the best he could but still it was harder to learn than anything he had yet tried to learn.

Naruto sighed as she sat the brush down which was nearly as tall as himself and looked at it closely. Inside the handle which was about a hands width wide was ink used for making the painting in the style, though any liquid could be used to create the art. The problem Naruto was having, was making the ink move out brushing tip and then staying in the air. From there he could then control the art like he would a water based justu.

It was at this moment that Naruto realized his problem; he had never really used any water based justu before outside his hidden mist justu. Meaning he did not know how to fully control the water, or in this case ink, as he should be able to. With the main problem now realized he decided he needed to find someone who knew more about how to use water based justu. The only problem was that the only person he knew for sure that could use them was Kakashi.

Sighing he decided he might as well ask, after all there was no harm in asking just once. So getting up he strapped the brush to his back and walked off to find Kakashi. Jumping from roof top to roof top his thoughts drifted over to what happened on his latest mission. Sakura, Sasuke who had been let out of the hospital just a few days before and himself were sent on a body guard mission. There job was pretty simple protect the racer during the race as to make sure his chances of winning where not stopped by unfriendly groups.

The race had been rather easy though that was until they met some ninja about half way through the first part of it. It did not take long for Naruto to beat them thanks to the fact the first part of the journey was by water. But it still caused the boat they were on to be destroyed. Naruto again was forced to summon another Pokemon to get them to the island. They rested for a little bit once they got to the island since a storm had been increasing in power around them, causing them to grow tired from trying to stay on.

His thoughts flashed through the mission faster as he noticed Sasuke leaving the hospital. The rest of the trip had been simple till they had reached a bridge that they had to cross. They got the racer across with Sakura guard him, but Naruto and Sasuke were forced to stay behind as to keep a ninja that had shown up. In the fight Sasuke had been wounded in trying to destroy the weapon the ninja had used. Though he had not been full successful it had damaged it a little bit.

Naruto then was able to destroy it thanks to a combination of his Rasengan and summoning skills. After this he was able to make a quick finish up and knocked the ninja. Leaving a clone to keep an eye on thing he had then left to help Sakura incase she needed it. He reached the finish line after the race had ended but the racer they were guarding had still won thankfully, and the group who had hired the other racer was then disbanded for how they had been doing things in the race.

They had gone home not long after that, though Sasuke was less then please with the events. From his point of view not only had Naruto defeated a Jonin by himself but he had also had take on a team of ninja as well, even if they were only genin. Though in reality while Naruto had defeated the genin he had been lucky in defeating the Jonin and even then it was only because of Sasuke's skills.

Naruto stopped and watched Sasuke for a few moments. Even from this distance Naruto could tell Sasuke was mad, or at least madder than normal. He would have watched him for a few moments long but then he spotted Kakashi standing on a nearby roof top. Quickly he made his way over to it before stopping near Kakashi. Kakashi turned and looked at him, "Naruto what are you doing here today?"

"Looking for you Kakashi. I am in need of a little help with a new skill I am working on," Naruto said looking at Kakashi carefully.

Kakashi tilted his head a little bit, "Oh and what might that be?"

"My style uses water or ink to make things to battle for me but the problem is I cannot make the water and ink come off the brush I am using to make this happen. So in short I need someone to help me with controlling the water. Normal I would go to Jiraiya to ask but he has never used a water justu that I have seen yet, and since you have used one I figured you might be able to help me," Naruto said explaining his problems the best he could.

"I see your problem is interesting though to be honest I am not sure how much I can truly help you. Why I can use water based justu it is only because my eye and that alone," Kakashi said.

Naruto blinked a few times, "Wait but how does that work. I know you cover your idea as not to see anything but how does that stop you for using water justu?"

"In short Naruto this headband I use has a select few seals craved into it. While it is down my covered eyes is sealed and shut off, meaning while I would learn a justu with this eye, it would not be fully placed in my memory till I used it about 20 times." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought the Sharingan eye was more powerful than that?" Naruto said looking slightly down at Kakashi not being able to help as much as he would have liked.

"It is in a full blood Uchiha. With them if they reach the level I am at they can learn a how to use a justu in an instant. Though knowing the cost or risks of using it are still unknown to them. They can also see a person moves before they are made if they can keep eye contact. Those are the main powers and there are some past that, though they are mostly unknown and hidden away." Kakashi said explaining.

"Oh, I see now." Naruto said. Itachi had told him some of this and about the some of the special skills that the eye held, though Naruto figure it would be best not to tell Kakashi this.

"Okay. So since I cannot really help you, is there anything else I can do for you?" Kakashi said.

"Not unless you know another ninja that can use Water based Justu. Or that can tell me about how to control water," Naruto said.

"Well off the top of my head I cannot think of any, but if you check the library I am sure you might find what you need," Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile.

Naruto at this point had to resist the urge to punch Kakashi in the face. He could tell he was lying and it did not take a master to be able to tell it. For one Naruto was almost sure that Guy could use water based justu, and he knew that there was a few Chuunin and a good amount of Jonin around the village that could use water justu. Though none of them he actually had met yet. Deciding that he might as well go to the library since it was now the best option since Kakashi was not being helpful. He quickly said his goodbye and left.

After leaving he did not notice that Kakashi face had gained a slight frown. He did not really want to help Naruto or anyone on his team for that matter. It was currently by council orders alone that he was training Sasuke, and even then he did not like doing it. He had not lied to Guy when he said that he did not like training Sasuke though he did lie about wanting to train anyone else.

Sighing he turned his head back towards his current job. Making sure Sasuke did not leave the village for any reason. He could not help but feel that with the last mission combined with Sasuke's temperament were not. Sighing started following Sasuke by roof tops careful to not be seen. As they made it to what remained of the Uchiha district Kakashi could not help but feel his life was going to be changing soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naruto yawned as he looked over at over at Tsunade. He had been called into her new office at 5 in the morning. He hoped it was for a good reason and not some sort of punishment mission that he knew she was coming up with ever since that had made their way back to the village. But as she sighed looking as tired as he was he knew right away this was not that reason at all.

"Lady Hokage, might I ask why I am here," Naruto asked after a small yawn escaped his mouth.

"I will answer you in a few moments we are waiting for Shikamaru to show up," Tsunade said looking annoyed.

This at once tipped Naruto off something was very wrong. While yes she was annoyed it was not at him at the moment since Shikamaru was showing up. She let him know when the time for getting him back came it would just be the both of them facing off. Naruto sighed and nodded waiting till Shikamaru he barely had to wait a minute before Shikamaru was thrown into the room by a female telling him to do his job.

Shikamaru slowly stood up dusting himself off as the door slammed behind him to the office. He looked at them and shook his head at their looks, "Sorry about that my mom was woken up as well and decided I was not moving fast enough and well… yeah."

Tsunade just nodded, "No worries. Now as to the reason I called you here. It seems last night one of our ninja left the village, wither this was of his own free will or because he was taken we as of the moment do not know. Your mission is to find and return Sasuke Uchiha to the village with any and all force. Should he have left willingly you are to use deadly force if needed."

Shikamaru nodded in slight shock, "yes Hokage –sama."

Naruto remained quiet for a few moments before he nodded as well, "Yes I will do what is needed. But I am asks why are we doing this?"

"Currently all other higher level ninja are out on missions and I cannot spare any more from the Guards on duty," Tsunade said getting a nod from both of them, "Good now Shikamaru you have a half hour before you are to leave, use what time you have to find a group to help you. Meet at the front gate once you ready to leave as I need to talk to Naruto first."

Shikamaru nodded as did Naruto. Shikamaru then turned and left leaving both Naruto and Tsunade in the room. Naruto looked at Tsunade who looked closely at him for a few moments before speaking. "Naruto, I would not normally send you on a mission like this where you might have to kill your own teammate so I will ask just this once. Do you have it in you to kill Sasuke if need be?"

Naruto sighed to himself something that Tsunade noticed. It was a few moments before he spoke, "to be honest I am not fully sure I could take his life. If it came down to a battle..."

"Even if he was aiming to kill you?" Tsunade asked.

"What?"

"Remember if Sasuke left of his own free will, it is possible he would be willing to kill his old comrades." Tsunade said getting a slight look of disbelief from Naruto. She waited a few moments as Naruto thought about what she said.

"Okay I guess you have a point," Naruto said mostly to himself.

"Good. So if Sasuke came at you willing to kill you do you have what is needed to possibly end him?" Tsunade asked again.

"I am still not sure… But I will try my hardest to stop him should that happen, if he dies because of the battle it is because he forced me into it," Naruto said his eyes hardening a little bit with a look of being resigned.

"Okay I will mark this down incase that council tries something; I wish you the best of luck. Now you had best catch up with Shikamaru at the main gate," Tsunade said yawning a little bit in spite of the situation.

Naruto nodded, "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled a little bit as Naruto left before turning toward the clock and sighing, "I wonder if I can punish someone for waking me up before I want to be."

Naruto hurried along the roof tops till he reached the gate where he would meet up with Shikamaru and his team. Seeing as none was there yet he sat down by the gate waiting as he heard Kyuubi speak up in his mind.

'Naruto are you sure you can fight on this mission?' Kyuubi asked lightly, 'you know any hesitation will likely end up with your death.'

'Yes I can handle it,' Naruto said pulling at the sealing scroll that contained his painting brush.

'Even if should you have to kill the Uchiha?' Kyuubi asked.

'Like I told Tsunade I will do what needs to be done,' Naruto said looking out over the houses.

'Good, now put that scroll away you are not good enough with that style yet to truly use it against anyone,' Kyuubi said causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

'Yes I know I was just thinking about keeping it at the ready as a surprise maneuver,' Naruto said smirking.

'Meaning all you would do is pull it out and use it as a club,' Kyuubi said, causing Naruto to nearly face plant even while standing still.

'No I would not, I would actually use it like I should,' Naruto yelled back.

'I will believe it when I see it," Kyuubi said with Naruto able to hear the smirk in his voice.

Thankfully Naruto was sparred answering as Shikamaru showed up with the team behind him. Naruto quickly looked them over Kiba, Neji, and Choij. He could not help but sigh inwardly at this since there were so few of them, but he was not about to question Shikamaru since they did not have a lot of time to find a good team. Turning toward Shikamaru he nodded before putting the scroll away.

"Is this everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes everyone that I could find on short noticed. I would have brought Shino as well but he is out of town with his dad at the moment," Shikamaru said.

"Okay and you have told them our mission," Naruto asked again getting a nod from Shikamaru.

"Yes, okay now the plan is simple till we reach the enemy. Kiba I want you to take point with Naruto. This will allow us to track them. Choij and I will take center spot as support. While Neji I want you to take the rear spot and keep an eye out for traps and anyone trying to close in on us. The distance between us should only be about 10 to 20 feet between spots," Shikamaru said explaining how the group was going to travel. "Understand?"

The group all nodded voicing they understood, though none of them said yes sir for different reason. Naruto then spoke up, "Good let's move out."

They did not speak only nodded as one they took off out of the gate. They moved as quickly as they dared, not wanting to use up to much energy to soon, and still feeling the slight sleepiness since it was still early on in the morning. As they moved they came across a small semi wounded team of Chuunin Ninja. Stopping quickly Shikamaru spoke to them, "Quickly could you tell us if group of Ninja has come through here? And if Sasuke Uchiha was with them?"

The female in the group spoke up, "Yes. We met and fought four ninja not too long ago belonging to the Sound Village. And no Sasuke was not with them, but they had with them a large barrel with seals all over it."

Naruto spoke next as he realized who was speaking, "Thanks Shizune-san."

"Welcome, now we must be going the team we faced while injured by our attacks hurt my own teammates as well, and I need to get them some better treatment soon," Shizune said before leaving helping her team along a little bit.

Shikamaru sighed at this, "Team move out and keep a close eye out for traps. If it was indeed the Sound Team that took Sasuke then they will be on the alert now."

"Understand," came the reply before they quickly moved out with Kiba leading following the scent that they had found earlier of Sasuke and some other people. They moved along for a while before both Neji who was watching the road held said they were getting close to the group. At once the Ninja halted as Neji described what he could see.

"There are three males and one female resting a little ways ahead. They are talking at the moment resting against the trees in a circle fashion. In the center of the group is a large barrel that is radiating Charka." Neji explained drawing the layout of thing in the dirt before drawing a semi circle around the group.

"Let me guess something is in our way of them," Kiba said looking at the semi circle.

"Yes though I am not sure what it is at this distance, but if I were to guess some sort of detection system," Neji said as he deactivated his eyes for a little bit.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru before back down at the drawing. "I think there is a way to attack them but we cannot go head on we would be catch to easy. As for Sasuke right now I think we can rule him out in this fight. Stay clear of the barrel for now till we know more about it."

Shikamaru nodded before speaking himself, "No we want to trip the alert this time. The team and I will move in while Naruto I want you to attack from the other side. With your summons we could possibly over whelm this group before they can properly counter attack when I trigger their alarm."

Naruto nodded, "what do you need or want to hit them with?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Well tell me what you have and I will tell you what we need."

* * *

(I am sorry about taking so long.

But i have been dealing with a number of issues.

The first being lack of will to write.

the second work.

and the final being a virus that hit my computer.

i will try and pick up speed again but i cannot promise anything.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naruto sighed the ambush had turned out badly while they had gotten the jump on the group at first. They had destroyed Naruto's summons before they had a chance to make themselves useful. It did not take long after this for Naruto's groups attack to be repelled. But the group did not stay around long to finish them off as one of their team ran through some hand signs forming a large box over the group. It did not take them long to realizing what was going on. The large box of stone was draining their charka and using it to keep the Justu active.

It was not a large drain on the group but it would not take long before they started feeling weaker. Akamaru Kiba's dog was also at risk since he had less charka than any of them and could possibly be killed if they did not get out soon. Neji then using his eyes found a weak point in the large stone box but Naruto shook his head and told them to back up. The weak point was secondary plan, as Naruto quickly change shape with a bright flash.

The Sound ninja outside felt something weird going on, as the charka that should have been coming into his body had stopped complete. Quickly ending the Justu he made the box form back into the ground so he could make the killing strike. But all he saw was a large hole in the ground. He was surprised at this and at once on guard for an attack. What happened though he did not expect, out of all the things that should have happened a huge snake made of rock crashing up through the ground into him was not something that he would have ever thought of.

But happen it did, and sent him flying high into the air, then as he started to come down a hail of Kunai came flying rapidly toward him. He did not have much of a chance to do anything as he activated his own true defense against this attack. He went into activated the curse seal bring it up to level two. It saved him as the Kunai were thrown back from the force of the charka wave that came off him. But he still had two major problems, first where the Leaf Ninja were and secondly dealing with the rock snake below him.

But his worries were ended as Neji appeared behind him without a sound, and delivered a powerful palm strike to the back of his neck and head. The affects were instant as the charka stopped following to his head, and his brain was destroyed from the strikes. Neji thanks to the rock snake was able to land safely as the sound ninja fell to the ground hard, dead. Neji jumped down as another flash of light filled the area and Naruto stood were the rock snake once was.

Kiba and Shikamaru came out of the hole while Choij came out of the tree where he had thrown Neji. Neji then did a quick check on the ninja and finding him truly dead nodded speaking up, "He is down and out."

"Okay let's get moving, Neji you take center spot this time since they might be expecting us I want you looking for anything that be a trap," Shikamaru said as the group moved out. It did not take them long to find the group, and like before, there were no traps just a weird webbing system was made to alert the group to anyone.

Stopping still a good was away Shikamaru sighed, "Well we got lucky but I am not sure how much longer our luck will hold out. We need to remove the group and fast."

"Well we cannot take them out with my bird summons, as you saw that was a terrible fail," Naruto said with a light growl.

"Well you could charge into the group as that rock monster again," Kiba suggested.

"Possibly but the moment they figure out what my weakness is that idea is shot, also it is call Onix," Naruto said.

"How would they guess what your weakness is?" Kiba asked confused.

"Earth loses to Water in Justu, it is the same with my change," Naruto deadpanned.

"That and it would spread the group out, and while that would normally be a good thing. If the last guy is anything to go by I think these 3 that are left are used to fighting alone," Shikamaru said taking a weird stance and started to think. The others watched him as Neji kept his eyes on the group.

He then smirked as he came out of the stance, "Naruto how long can your clones take that form?"

"About an hour if need be," Naruto said shrugging.

"Good it is time to herd those Ninja right to where we want them. Naruto this is what I want you and your clones to do…"

The sound ninja's day after this was getting bad and quickly, not only did they have to dodge these weird rock snakes that kept coming at them. Almost out of nowhere it seemed. But the attacks had continued for nearly an hour and now forcing them to expend much of the little energy they had left. Their only real hope was that the process that Sasuke was being affected by would be finished soon. Or else they would have to use their curse marks to save themselves and escape hopefully getting back to the base. They had already tried their attacks on the creatures but the moment they had tried a sound based attack it had been turned on them as the creature unleashed a powerful screech. This had left them to disorient to even think straight as they were almost herded like sheep.

As the creatures disappeared yet again they fell to the ground panting hard trying to catch their breath while they had time. They looked around carefully watching for any sign of the creature, the slightest movement of the earth below their feet. Sighing to themselves they settled down for a small rest as the creatures seemed to have vanished.

The lone female in the group growled out, "What the hell is with these creatures. Every time we move towards the Rice country we are blocked."

"Tayuya, as much as I would agree with you, focus on trying to think of what those trash from the leaf are planning. Since I am sure Jirobo was killed by them," The more normal looking of the two males said.

"Fine Sakon, I will be I doubt I can come up with much," Tayuya said growling again as she leaned against a tree trying to think of a way to what they needed. But she was barely able to lean against the tree when they were forced to move again. Kunai started raining down on them forcing them to move and abandon the barrel that they had guarded up till now. Moving rapidly they made to try and get around the Kunai to get to the attackers but when they reached the source of the Kunai they found nothing.

It took them all of a second to realize what had happened, this was a trap. Jumping away they activated their own curse seals again just in case. This was lucky as not a second later a clones came charging towards them changing shape as they went. They braced themselves for the assault getting their own attacks ready. But for them they were unprepared for what came next. The clones' forms shifted fully into an attack they had all heard about.

They tried to get away but the clones exploded into large balls of swirling chakra. Not able to dodge or escape they activated the second level of their curse seal but it was not enough. They were tossed about and beaten nearly to death by the attack. When the assault finally ended the leaf Ninja came out and tied them up as Shikamaru pulled out a charka draining seal and put them on each of the ninja. Naruto just stood nearby panting catching his breath as he drained the charka from the gem in order to keep from fall down from charka usage. As Neji and Kiba finished with the ninja Choij came into the clearing carrying the large barrel.

Choij settled it down could not help but shudder as he stepped away from it, "Whatever they did to Sasuke in that thing is not right."

Naruto nodded, "agreed. I will summon up something in a few minutes once I have had a chance to recharge. Then we can get back to the Village and finish this stupid mission."

"Okay, Neji make sure to keep a lot out. We are still very close to the Rice Country," Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded quickly scaling a tree and standing at the top activated his eyes stretching his eye sight the best he could looking for anyone coming after them. He only saw one shape that had charka enough to be a human or summon. But he could not tell for sure which way the person was heading yet. He called down, "I only see one person currently coming over the border!"

"Okay," Shikamaru said looking back over at Naruto who was already looking a lot better.

The light dimmed to about half it had been in the stone as Naruto finally walked over, "Okay I am ready, I can get us at least to within and hours walk of the village."

Shikamaru nodded as Naruto summoned the creature he had called Onix and had them all climb on. Soon they were on their way with Neji sitting by Naruto on the head, and as they moved out Neji spoke up, "we better get moving that person from before is heading this way and fast!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto sighed as he looked back at the Village that had banished him, for finishing his mission but stopping Sasuke's Mission. It seemed the Village council had gotten together during between when Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, and Tsunade the Fifth Hokage were leading and using their power, as limited as they were and opened up new channels for control of missions. While the village council would soon be disbanded because of this, the select few that had set up these plans had gotten what they were after. Sasuke was now in the village to be trained again, and if they had their way completely Naruto removed from the village.

They knew that if any Hokage had been around and they tried to make these changes it would have been impossible but without a Hokage to keep them in check at the time they had a lot gained a lot of freedom. And as such when Naruto and the team returned from the mission limping slight or holding their wounds, the Village council at once set their plans in action. They at once set their plans in motion seeing as Sasuke had been brought back with them in chains with three charka draining seals on him. Kakashi had was behind the team with his summon out and some clone carrying the sound ninja that they had taken and defeated.

At once Tsunade was out in the group, and though she flinched at the sight of their blood she still checked them over for any major wounds at once. She then brought them to the Hospital where each was checked over by their own Doctors while Naruto gave his report resting in a large arm chair. Much of his charka was gone, and probably at the lowest level he had ever reached before not something he wanted to deal with again.

Tsunade smiled at him as he finished his report, "well kid that mission was something else. I must admit this bone user is something I have not heard about in a while. That Bloodline was said to have vanished long ago, and you say he nearly beat you all?"

"Yes, though it was because of one of his coughing fits, was the only reason we beat him. If I may say so, if it was not for that we would have failed completely," Naruto said shifting a little in the chair.

"Yes I did a quick scan on each of the Sound ninja as we came here. You should count yourself and your team lucky. The bone user, from what I could tell, he barely has the strength to move as it is…" Tsunade said but was stopped as Naruto spoke.

"What are you talking about he was flipping, spinning, and running about! How is it possible he barely had the strength to move?" Naruto all but yelled.

"First don't speak while I am speaking. Second he can move yes, but by all right he should not have been able to move, it seems by shear will he was moving at all. If he was fully healed it is very likely none of you would have been able to come back alive." Tsunade said looking at Naruto carefully.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "I would believe that if what you say is fully true. I would to ask will he live."

"To be honest it is hard to tell, but most likely no. There is no point in keeping him alive other than to get village secrets out, and if he was using just his will power to move about, I doubt he would reveal anything," Tsunade said.

"What if we offered him a cure in return for some information," Naruto asked.

"That is an idea, I will check into it later," Tsunade said before running a check on Naruto.

"So anything wrong with me other than being low on Charka?" Naruto asked.

"If you consider having high Jonin level charka for a low, then no nothing else is wrong with you current. Your wounds that you did have and still have are finished healing thanks to your furry friend. I will be keeping you here over night then release you tomorrow just to make sure your charka levels return to normal. Though I doubt you will be leaving anytime soon all things consider." Tsunade said hanging up the medical clip board by his door, "Just press the buzzer if you need anything, and tell me after you get out if no one answers. I have been working on cleaning this place up, and that means a patient is a patient no matter who they are."

"I will do, now… I think I will take a nap," Naruto said leaning his chair back and was soon asleep.

Tsunade laughed but smirk, as she left the room. "Well kid not bad, you're raising the bar for me if I want to beat you."

The next day Naruto was let as was most of his team; the only one remaining in the Hospital longer was Kiba. He had foolishly attacked the bone user before anyone else. Naruto smiled though as he made his way over to the Hokage's tower. He was going to collect his pay for a B rank mission; after all they got paid for any mission no matter how sudden it might be. But the problem was as he entered into the Hokage's office to collect payment. Normally he would not have to head to see the Hokage to get paid, but with the village still low on Ninja to keep up the look of not being weakened at all, it was how things had to be done.

As he entered into the room he noticed that there were several people from the village council in the room looking all too pleased. While Tsunade on the other hand looked rather angry as she looked over a paper in front of her. The closest person to Naruto looked toward him and a large smirk formed on his face as he caught everyone else attention and pointed to Naruto. Naruto gave them a passing glance before looking at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade I am here to pick up payment for my mission," Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes Naruto. But I am afraid I cannot give it to you currently. Thanks to these fools, I am… forced to banish you for interfering with Sasuke's S-rank mission," Tsunade said giving Naruto a sad look before turning and glaring at the other people in the room, almost causing them to flinch.

"What are you talking about, we all know that Sasuke was under no such mission," Naruto said giving the people a glare of his own, this time causing them to flinch.

"Y-y-yes he was. The Village Council may send any ninja we need out on a mission should there not be time to talk to the Hokage, or should a Hokage not be around currently. Sasuke had come to us since Tsunade was busy at the Hospital, about the sound ninja that had come to see him. As such we set up a mission for him to become Orochimaru's student, then when he was ready kill Orochimaru and destroy his base," The man said smirking all the more while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

A female in the group then spoke, "Since this mission held a great deal of risk, it was put as an S-rank mission. And since you causing this mission to fail and its rank you are to be banished as punishment."

"What are you talking about, only the Hokage is allowed to assign missions, or banish anyone. This was law was laid down by the Second Hokage, as to avoid someone being given two missions that might conflict. Or as in case something like this happened," Naruto said.

"Yes but the second part of the law states if there should not be a Hokage the Village Council may take control until such a time that a new Hokage is found. As such thanks to that we added some changes to the law and because of this…" The female said.

Naruto though cut in, "I ended up messing with someone's so called mission who I doubt ever actually was real until about an hour or so ago. Fine as you wish I will leave, but be warned. It is not me who you have to worry about now."

"Sure demon, now leave you have one…" The person that spoke though suddenly found himself crashing into the wall out cold from Tsunade's punch.

"I believe that is where you over stepped your boundaries. While yes you pulled a fast one on me, it will be the last one you ever do. Anbu take these idiots to Interrogation I want to know fully what their plans were." Tsunade said as the Anbu around the room appeared and grabbed each of the Council members that were there and left.

Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade after the Anbu left, "Could I have a good sealing scroll? I don't need a big one; just one should do so I can seal all my stuff away."

Tsunade nodded giving him a neutral look, "yes Naruto. I might add I am surprised you're taking this so well."

"It is more shock right now," Naruto said as Tsunade handed him the scroll, "I will be gone by the end of today."

"Okay, I am almost sorry you are leaving. But I might ask, could you please return in about a year so I can have a rematch against you," Tsunade said looking at Naruto closely.

"Yes. So I take it I am banished from the Leaf Village and the lands directly around them," Naruto asked.

"Yes, also because I still have some control of this I will be removing your stats as a ninja that way you will not be put in the Bingo book without due reason." Tsunade said making a few notes on a scroll, that Naruto guessed has his banishment written on it.

"Okay… I will be going now," Naruto said before leaving the room, as the door finished closing through it came flying something. Tsunade with years of training catch it and blinked as she looked at it, it was Naruto headband that had the village sign on the metal. She sighed and sat it down and looked over the paper she was not going to miss Naruto to much, but she could see she had her work cut out for her in dealing with the village idiots.

Naruto was packed and gone within an hour. All his things in the sealing scroll which was in a block robe the Third had gotten for him at the end of the second part of the Chuunin Exams for making it so far. The Summoning scroll was on his back as he left the village though someone ran up behind him he turned and was surprised to see Hinata.

"Yes Hinata, can I help you?" he asked.

"N-N-Naruto… you cannot leave," She said looking at him sadly.

"I have no choice Hinata. It was the Hokage was forced to it," Naruto said giving her a sad look.

"F-f-fine, I'm g-g-going with you," Hinata said shocking Naruto into staring at her.

"B-b-but you cannot, you're a ninja of the Leaf to leave without permission will mark you as a rouge ninja," Naruto said.

"No… I-I-I already turned in my headband and reassignment papers. I am going with you," Hinata said as Naruto blinked taking a step back in shock at this.

"B-b-but…" Naruto said staring at Hinata who walked up to him.

"C-c-come on N-Naruto, we need to go before my Clan finds out," Hinata said leading the way away from the village. Naruto just sighed and nodded seeing as he was not going to get her to agree to return back to the village currently. With one last sigh he looked back towards the village before drawing the hood of his robe over his head and left. But even as the last light of the sun faded from veil as he and Hinata walked he could not help but smile. He still had one person that was not going to let him do this alone.

* * *

( Hi Espo here.

Well my friend we have reached the three year training trip, or in this case, Banishment.

So i guess i should just jump forward through the next three years. / hears somewhere a gun aimed at me/ on second thought, this is a good place to should you some of the major ideas i have been thinking about and sitting on for some time. Though i will admit, throwing Hinata in was something i came up with on the spot. Either way i hope you like and please review.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Naruto and Hinata smiled as they both dismounted from Naruto summons happy to be the Wave Nation so soon. They had been traveling hard since they left the village earlier that day, wanting to as much distance as possible between and the Leaf Village. Naruto had summoned them mounts after they were out of sight of the village walls, the creatures were horse but there were some big differences being each of them had a horn and a tail and mane made of a touchable flame.

Getting on them they were able to travel quickly in the growing night faster than most any ninja they knew outside Rock Lee and Might Guy. And as such it only them a few hours to reach the large bridge that connected the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire. After dismounting and dismissing the summons Naruto led the way quickly across the bridge. Knowing it was only about a half hour now till they would be at Tazuna's house at their current rate of speed.

As Naruto and Hinata reached the end of the bridge something caught Naruto's attention as it reflected the light given off the rising moon. Naruto turned and slowed down noticing it was a piece of metal before stopping when he realized it had something written on it. As he moved over her chuckled lightly as he read what it said. 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' And below this was written, 'Named in honor of the man who saved our nation.'

Hinata came over and could not help but stare as Naruto started moving onward. But he stopped after a few steps realizing Hinata had not moved from her spot. Turning back he looked at Hinata before coming back over. She was still staring at it but this time it was not shock but sadness.

"What is wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at her closely.

"Look at the base of the plate Naruto," Hinata said pointing out some slightly smaller writing.

Naruto looked at it and felt his heart almost stop for a second reading it, 'And in Memory of fallen whose lives were given so that this bridge could be built.' And at the top of the list were Kaiza's, Haku's, and Zabuza's name. He lean forward and traced Haku's name for a second sighing remembering the possible friend he had lost that day.

"Haku that was the boy's name wasn't it." Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"Yes it was him," Naruto said before turning slowly away and looked towards the place both Haku and Zabuza had been buried. Before he turned back towards Hinata speaking again, "Come on now we need to get to Tazuna's. We can stay there for the night before we move on in the morning."

"Yes of course," Hinata said nodding glancing one last time at the plate. Naruto had told her what happened one his first mission and why they were heading to the Wave Nation first. But he had made it very clear that they would not be staying long. He was sure that Hinata's family would come looking for her and soon.

Naruto quickly led the way down the road with Hinata was not far behind. As Tazuna's house came into view Naruto smiled lightly as he slowed down and came to a stop in front of the door before knocking. As the door was opened Hinata walked up behind him.

Tsunami who had been getting ready for bed an only a few seconds earlier blinked before giving out a light yawn at the sight before her. Looking from one to the other she noticed neither of them hand the leaf village headbands causing her to wonder what happened. "Hello Naruto. It is a nice surprise to see you here! So who is your friend, and where is the rest of your team?" Tsunami asked but as she noticed Naruto's look her smile blank face became a slight frown. "What happened dear?"

"Yes it is nice to see you again, and I will explain later. Is it possible for me and my friend Hinata to spend the night here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course dear. Come on in," She said moving out of the way so both Naruto and Hinata could enter into the house. As she led them into the dining room Naruto noticed the house was strangely quiet. She spoke as to answer this unasked question, "Both Tazuna and Inari are out tonight working on fixing up houses and shops on one of the small nearby islands. So you will probably not be seeing them."

"Thanks, and sorry for stopping by this late at night. And I understand." Naruto said as he sat down in a chair with Hinata sitting down by him.

"So please tell me what happened Naruto," Tsunami asked looking at Naruto then Hinata.

Naruto just nodded and explained what had happened since he had left after the end of his mission in the Wave Nation giving the short version since it was late. He explained all the way through the Chuunin exams the mission that followed afterwards. Then he explained about what happened with Sasuke and then his banishment. Tsunami could not help but shake her head at this; it was pretty stupid she thought of what the village did.

Naruto was after all the hero of the Wave Nation. And he had helped one large and powerful clan in another part of the Element Nations so far. If he kept going at this rate he could probably gain favors from all the major and most minor nations. And she doubted that the Leaf Village would be very happy about that or at least if Naruto ever used them to causing the Leaf Village any problems.

As Naruto finished the story Tsunami got up and started making dinner for them after asking if they had anything to eat. She had a lot to think about as she set about making up some snacks before calling back into the room asking, "So Naruto are you and Hinata going to be staying here for a while then?"

"No just tonight. It is unsafe to remain here currently, or at until we are sure the Hyuuga are not following us anymore." Naruto said sighing but speaking slightly louder so she could hear him better while she moved about the kitchen.

He could hear a things being moved about before she spoke, "What did she do that is so bad?"

"I one word, Leave! The Hyuuga are paranoid of another village finding out or gaining control of their bloodline, the Byakugan. As such they brand most people in the clan other than the main family with a seal that can cause the persona great deal of pain if activated. Though the seal's original propose was to destroy anything that would be useful to working out how their eyes work. And as you probably can guess Hinata does not have that seal on her currently," Naruto said chuckling knowing the Hyuuga had only probably found out an hour or so ago that she had left.

"So when did you leave then?" Tsunami asked coming out of the kitchen for a few moments.

"Only about three hours ago," Naruto said as Tsunami stopped a looked at him weirdly.

"How, it takes at a normal person at least a day or so of walking to travel that distance?" Tsunami asked her confusion clearly heard in her voice.

"That summon contract I own has some creatures that can race at a high speed for extent periods of time without having to rest. Maybe not the high speed some ninja can gain in short burst but close to it," Naruto said smiling.

"Okay understand," Tsunami said before turning her attention back to the snacks.

The room fell quiet for a few moments before Hinata spoke, "N-N-Naruto, do you think my family will figure out where we are and get here tonight?"

"To be honest I don't think so. The mission records office is closed most nights after the Hokage leaves, also while it they might be able to find out tonight what happened. It is very unlikely that they will be able to get out of the village at least till dawn." Naruto said thinking as he spoke.

"B-b-but they might send a ninja un-un-unofficially out of the village," Hinata said semi worried.

"If you are really that worried Hinata we could leave after this snack," Naruto said noticing this and getting up and walking over to her.

Hinata sighed, "I-I-I am not sure N-N-Naruto."

"Okay here let's set this up correctly then. Assuming that they found out we had left only an hour after we had left the village. How long would it take for them to get a search team ready?" Naruto asked.

"About thirty minutes to an hour max," Hinata said after a few moments.

"Okay and who would go in that team assuming they left right away without the Hokage's permission?" Naruto asked her next.

"There would be two trackers, one fighter, and one maybe two seal masters from my clan. Though because of this I doubt they would travel much faster than a basic ninja speed," Hinata said not stuttering as she carefully thought about who would try and follow them.

"That would mean about six to eight hours travel," Naruto said. He knew because it was taught at the ninja school it was a slightly slow run as to move quickly but still have the energy needed should they have to fight at all.

"So the shortest time that will take them to reach here will be about four hours? If they knew where to travel right away," Hinata asked looking slightly shaken up at this.

"Yes if, but this give us a slight bit of chance against them." Naruto said smirking.

"But how these would not be Chuunin or Genin, these would be Jonin level ninja most likely," Hinata asked confused.

"Yes but they would be coming after two dead lasts. And no I am not saying you're not strong, but I do know what your clan thinks of you. So they will not check or be as carefully as they normally would be," Naruto said smirking even more, "As such I am sure I will be able to catch them off guard with some very good trap, giving us time to flee if we should have to."

"And if they don't show up we remove the traps and leave tomorrow morning?" Hinata said looking a slight bit more hopeful.

"Yep, in the mean time let's work on thinking of where to travel tomorrow. Okay?" Naruto said then asked getting a nod from Hinata. Smiling he went over to his pack and pulled out a large book getting a surprised look from Hinata at the size.

"What do you have there, Naruto?" Hinata asked noticing it did not have a title.

"A gift from the old man," Naruto said and opened it up revealing a large map of the Element Nations.

"An atlas?" Hinata asked.

"Yes but not a normal one either, this atlas was made with Jiraiya the Sannin knowledge, as well as hundreds of other Ninja. It is the most accurate of all the current maps including detailed maps of each village, town, and city," Naruto said looking over the large map of the nations carefully.

"Why did you get an Atlas like that from the Hokage?" Hinata asked confused and surprised.

"Well it is because maps always interested me as a kid, though I ended up using this for pranks. With the detailed maps it has of each village I could plan each of my pranks and escape routes without even being there other than to watch my next prank victim to find their routines." Naruto said blushing slightly at giving away this secret.

"Oh," Hinata said looking down at the book herself.

"Yep now anyway we need to pick a good place to go that is not close to the Land of Fire, but also big enough we could hide semi well." Naruto said sighing as he realized one big problem. None of the nations that could hide were truly safe.

The Land of Earth housed the Leaf Village greatest enemy thanks to the fourth Hokage. And if either Hinata or Naruto were found out they would be put through their paces and pumped for information. The Land of Wind while it housed the allies of the Leaf Village, the sand ninja. And were a semi good choose was also out. Gaara who had been beaten by Naruto was still not happy with him and said if he ever saw him again they would fight. Also Naruto very much doubt the sand ninja would give them shelter without expecting something in return.

His eyes trailed over and Land of water and knew right away that was a bad idea. Their currently leader hated blood lines making Hinata a prime target should they even pass the board of that land. And this left them with the Land of Lighting and lesser know nations like the Land of Snow. While the Land of Lighting after first glance he knew would be a bad idea. Like the Lands of Water and Earth they had the Leaf Village enemies though to a lesser extent, but they would likely be after Hinata's eyes. They loved blood lines as much as the Leaf village did, and were willing to kidnap for them.

Naruto sighed as he did not want to go to one of the lesser nations as they lacked places to hide well. And the ones that could hide them either did not have the power or where have political infighting that would likely either become full out fighting or already was.

"Naruto you there?" Hinata said poking Naruto trying to get his attention.

Naruto almost jumped as he was brought forcefully out of his thoughts, "huh what?"

"Naruto, have you figured out where to go yet?" Hinata asked.

"No not yet," Naruto said glancing down at the book again.

"But you have been thinking for nearly ten minutes, and Tsunami already brought in the food," Hinata said before point to the clock and table.

Naruto blinked in surprised and looked at the clock realizing what she said was indeed true. "So I have," Naruto said blinking before sitting down and thanking Tsunami for the food. He ate slowly as he though causing Hinata to stare at him a little bit in surprise, the Naruto she knew never ever thought this much let alone was this quiet and slow eating.

"Are you okay," Hinata asked getting Naruto's attention about half way through his plate of food.

"Yes why?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"Y-y-you're barely touching your food, and a great deal quieter than normal." Hinata said looking away.

"It is because no nation I know of currently has what we need to live safely. They either lack the military might meaning we would stand out quickly as they are the ones that would help me. And the ones that currently have it are for the most part fighting among themselves meaning we would be drafted into fighting if we moved into those countries. As for the Great Ninja Nations none are really a great choose some for better reasons than others," Naruto said sighing.

"You are putting a lot more thought than normal into this," Hinata said blinking in surprise again.

"Yes I would agree Naruto, almost too much thought I think," Tsunami said as she sat down and ate a little bit of the snacks.

"Yes I know but I fear if we rush into this we will end up worse off than we are now," Naruto said sighing and looking up at the roof for a few moments.

"Maybe that is the problem," Tsunami said catching Naruto's and Hinata's attention.

"How so?" Naruto asked confused.

"As I said maybe you are indeed over thinking this. Remember back when I first met you, you went off your gut feeling and emotions, now while that was not the best thing to always get you through what you needed. And in the end led to where you are now. As such I think that your thoughts are these matters are only causing your fears and worries to grow." Tsunami explained.

"I guess it is possible," Naruto said blushing as he realized she might be right.

"No, I am sure that is what is going now. Now here think about the nations and tell me without thinking just using your gut feeling which you should go to." She said closing the atlas and moving it off to the side while Hinata and Naruto chuckled at the light joke.

"The Snow countries I guess," Naruto said after a half a second of thought.

"And why there," Tsunami asked.

"Because their battles are currently at a standstill with the rebels not doing anything currently," Naruto said blinking before smacking himself in the head, "Man I feel dumb now!"

Tsunami laughed lightly at this while Hinata giggled to herself, "Everyone does at one point in time. Now I will map out the route for you to take and no you may not help."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Tsunami."

"Don't mention it; I owe you a great deal more, than dealing with this small problem. Just remember to get to bed after you are done eating as it is very late." Tsunami said smiling as she left the room with the atlas.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and soon finished their food. After this Naruto made a couple clones that would set up traps and watch the house for the night. And if anyone at all should get near the house they would wake him and Hinata. Then bedding down for the night in different rooms they were soon asleep.

The night thankfully came and went without a problem and they were awakened in the morning to the smell of breakfast being made. They both quickly got dressed and made their ways down from their own rooms and found Tsunami setting out the food on the table for them. As they sat down she smiled and greeted them before sitting down herself.

"So did you sleep well," she asked as they served themselves up breakfast.

"Yes," Both Naruto and Hinata said smiling before digging into their food.

"Good," Tsunami said smiling for she started eating as well. Not much was said until the food was gone and the plates had been cleaned off and the dished had been washed, After this Naruto and Hinata at once went up to their rooms and packed up the few things they had unpacked last night. Then coming back down to the door Tsunami handed back Naruto's atlas smiling.

"Here this is the route you should follow; I know it is not the safest route. But it should throw anyone following you off." Tsunami said handing them a piece of folded paper.

Naruto unfolded in and blinked at the route, "Why to the Land of Lighting?"

"Because our nation trades with that one so you get a direct route and once you are there you can either island hop across to the land of snow. Or you can work up the money and get a direct ticket to it," Tsunami said handing them Hinata two tickets, "These will cover the trip over the boat leaves in one hour. Now get going you two."

Naruto nodded and soon as he put away his atlas they were off and disappeared off into the distances. Tsunami smiled and went back into her house laughing lightly to herself as she set about cleaning up. She was going to be expecting some more guests she was sure soon if Naruto's worries were anything to go by. Nodding at her clean house she smiled and went into the kitchen checking to see if she had enough for 5 people, and laughed noticing she had more than enough.

She then walked and looked out the window at the direction Naruto and Hinata had left, "Thanks again Naruto. Because of you this land has indeed recovered, I hope you find a place to live on your journey."

* * *

( Hi Espo here.

I am not sure what you guy have agianst hinata. But i never said i was making NAruto get together with Hinata. So back off on that. Second reason i did it was i felt it would be something she would actaully do if she got up the nerve.

Now please review and no flames saying you don't like Hinata and NAruto together. The pairing is still undecided for this story and will remain that way until I decided otherwise!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naruto yawned and stretched as they came within a mile of the port they would be landing at. At the port Hinata could see already see boats leaving to inspect and then bring the ship in. Looking at the captain Naruto nodded before he and Hinata leaped over the side of the ship. As much as they wanted to come into port where they could find a quick room and board, it was much too dangerous to entering the port. They would likely be found in the inspection when Ninja came aboard and if they found out who Hinata was they would be taken arrest at once.

Naruto and Hinata made their way quickly away from the ship as the escort ships drew closer by the second. As they reached the beach without a hitch they both let out a sigh of relief. Naruto then brought out the map that Tsunami had handed him. He looked closely at and traced the two possible paths they could take he was not sure which he wanted to use. Looking at Hinata he nodded again, "Well let's get moving and we can figure out where to go once we have more information to go on."

Hinata nodded, "So where is the first we should go then?"

Naruto thought about it for a few moments, "We should head towards the nearest town that is not a port city. There we can find information and figure out what to do next."

"Okay lead the way please then," Hinata said. Naruto nodded before heading off way from the port village. Soon finding a road they made their ways along the edge of it, just far enough away that they could see it and still not be seen.

As they moved along though they never noticed that behind them someone was tracking them. As they came to their first town Hinata activated her eyes and carefully check out the town and nodded. "It is safe right now. I cannot see anyone with more than a Genin's level of charka, at least currently"

Naruto nodded, "That is good, and is there anyone following us?"

Hinata turned her head and focused her vision till she could see out close to a few miles. Slowly turned about then on the edge of her vision she caught sight of someone. Blinking in surprise she deactivated her eyes, before reactivating them and checked again at what she saw. Focusing on the point where she had seen the ninja large charka signature from before, and there it was again was indeed following along the path they had passed through a few minutes before. She watched for a few moments before she deactivated her eyes.

"Well we have someone on our tail Naruto," Hinata said looking at Naruto with a slight worry.

"Not good, we need to vanish quickly. And pulling that off would be hard with your eyes," Naruto said till he smiled, "at least by a normal ninja's skills."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked looking at him confused.

"Well to put it simply we need to hide using normal means. In short makeup," Naruto said. Hinata looked at him for a few seconds before blinking, before she finally started giggling.

"Makeup that is a new one for a boy to want to be wearing makeup," Hinata said giggling still.

"Well it may not be something that most boys would do, but in our case we will be using it on you." Naruto said smiling.

"Okay so why makeup," Hinata said as Naruto started going through his things.

"For one reason, it cannot be removed like a normal henge. Meaning you walk through a group of ninja without ever being noticed. Now mind you were are not using true makeup but we are going to changing how you and I look." Naruto said smiling as he pulled out some older robes.

"Where did you learn that," Hinata asked as she looked at the robes.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking about hiding once one time on the way back to the village. They had hidden in a village filled with ninja for over three weeks using nothing more than different clothes and makeup," Naruto said smiling as he handed her the robes.

"So I am going to be wearing some old robes, but how does that take care of my eyes?" Hinata said as she picked up the robes and looked them over. They were slightly brown and pretty dirty looking like they had not been washed in a few days.

"That is what this is for," Naruto said pulling out a strip of cloth, "After we wrap this around your eyes it will complete the blind person's outfit. Then with my true transformation I can transform into someone to appear as your parent."

"I guess that could work," Hinata said wrapping the strip of cloth around her head and covering her eyes with it. She blinked a few time noticing she could still see through it but only just barely. Looking back over to where Naruto was she asked, "So how can you not be found out when you use henge?"

"Unlike most my transformation changes my real form. So when I take the shape of the Vulpix that I used to face Neji that was the real me. Using what I know I have added that skill to my henge skills." Naruto said as his hands flashed through some seals, his body shifted as he morphed into an older woman. His normally blonde hair was replaced with long straight black hair that hung down to her butt. Her eyes were a slight purple while her faced softer much more round shape.

Hinata not able to help it removed the strip of cloth that covered her eyes and looked at Naruto in shock. She could not help but poke him, no her just trying to be sure it was real. As such she poked Naruto's now larger chest causing Naruto to blush and pull back a little. "Hay now, those are sensitive." Naruto said her voice much softer and smoother than before.

"This… this is amazing, you're beautiful." Hinata said looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, blushing a slight bit at the complement, before pulling out some more clothes from her pack. She left and quickly changed into it show before coming back out wearing a slightly clearer dress than Hinata was currently. With this look now complete it would give people the impression of a poor mother and her blind daughter.

"Well my dear should we get going?" Naruto asked smiling as she led her to the road.

"Yes of course mom," Hinata said with a slight smile wrapping the cloth quickly around her eyes so no one would see it. Naruto stopped though just out of sight of the road and formed a hand sign set with her slender hands causing a few clones to appear.

"Deal with any tracks that would lead to us. Then get whoever is following us off the trail if you can," Naruto said getting a nod from her clones before they continued onto the road.

Using these disguise they soon made it into the town where Naruto played her new part very well. Being the over protective mom, and threatening a few guys manhood's should they even look at her or her daughter wrong. Hinata, though, was thankful she could be almost her normal self, quiet and wanting to remain out of the way.

Soon they were checked in for the night at a local inn carefully making it seem like they had only a little left. Hinata was brushing her hair after they had dinner that night. Naruto was sitting by the window looking out over the town thinking. As Hinata finished and put her brush away and carefully made her way over to Naruto and sat down on the bed.

"Mom," Hinata said.

"Yes dear?" Naruto asked looking over at Hinata.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked leaning against Naruto cuddling a little bit.

Naruto smiled at this and pulled Hinata into a slight hug, "No not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Your just more quieter than normal," Hinata said yawning.

"Oh is that all. No I have just been looking over at the town gates and noticed someone interesting. It was a ninja, with long hair," Naruto said.

"Like your hair?" Hinata asked.

"Yes a little bit," Naruto said chuckling a little bit.

"Could you tell me more about her?" Hinata asked looking up eagerly.

"Well her hair as I said was long and a lighter shade then yours or mine. She had one a two colored shift with dark pants, and had her village headband in the normal place." Naruto said chuckling a little bit, at her 'daughter's' eagerness.

"I think I have her pictured," Hinata said smiling happily.

Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata again, "Good job."

"Do you think I could ever be a ninja?" Hinata asked suddenly in a hopeful voice.

"Yes of course dear, but right now we need to get to bed. We have a long walk head of us in the morning if we wish to see my brother tomorrow." Naruto said getting Hinata carefully settled into her own bed. Smiling Naruto lay down on her own bed and closed her eyes, but did not let herself fall asleep. Danger was too close to risk sleep just yet.

Naruto was slightly impressed already as when she had noticed the ninja following them. But even if she was impressed she was also worried. Tracking a person or a ninja using foot prints was one thing, but this ninja was using their scent. Naruto tried to take this into account and had both her and Hinata bath when they had a chance at this inn. But she was still not sure if it would be enough. Later around midnight Naruto sighed and got back up and sat down by the window again, watching the moon as it reached its peak in the sky.

Looking out over the village he noticed a shadow right by the window shift. Leaning forward she looked out the window but did not see anything. Not wanting to be caught without a weapon she drew out a kunai from her dress's sleeve. But before she could move more she felt a blade of cold steel against her neck. Freezing in her place she heard a female speak, "Don't move."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Naruto sighed as she looked at the ninja that had captured both her and Hinata. They had already been taken out of town and towards the Village Hidden in the Clouds. It was the female from before and unfortunately a lot more skill than she had first looked. It had taken her less than a second to disarm and tie Hinata up, when Hinata had woken up and attacked. And with Naruto already tied up the battle was over, at least for now.

Naruto looked at the ninja before decided to speak seeing as they had not tried to talk their way out of this yet. "Miss Ninja why must we remain tied up?"

"You were sneaking into my Country, and it is my job to find anyone that does this and bring them to my Village to meet with my leader." The Ninja said looking over at Naruto.

"Well we had our reasons; my adopted daughter is Hyuuga after all. And after the incident with the leaf village and your village a few years ago we decided to hide it and avoid the ports when possible." Naruto said using half truths to try and get herself and Hinata out of this situation.

"And why should I believe you? For all I know you are Leaf Village spies, bad ones at that," The Ninja said looking at Naruto.

"You don't but you don't have any proof either that I am lying to you," Naruto said staring the ninja down.

"I don't need proof I just need to drop you off then get back to my post," The ninja said.

Naruto sighed inwardly before she remembered her other trump card, Kyuubi. Hiding the smirk quickly, "Fine but if you keep us tied up, I cannot guaranty you will get there unharmed."

"My dear lady you are in no place to make any threats," The ninja said rolling her eyes at this.

"Well that is where you have two things wrong," Naruto said her hair cover her eyes as they turned red.

"Really point them out to me," the ninja said raising her eye brow in slight confusion.

"The first is I am not a Lady. The second one is I can make threats as you don't know anything about me," Naruto said as without warning a blast of charka was sent out from Naruto. The female ninja not prepared for it was blasted backwards just enough to be knocked off balance, why Hinata since she was sitting currently was knocked over onto her side. The ropes that had been holding Naruto were burnt off as she changed back to his male form. In a blink of an eye he reappeared and sent the other ninja flying away with a quick kick. He then moved over to Hinata and released her form the ropes that held her.

"Thanks Naruto let's," Hinata started to say then yelled out, "Duck Naruto!"

Naruto did not even look as he ducked down barely avoiding several Kunai that flew over him. Jumping away he spun around and faced their attacker drawing out a kunai as he moved. The female landed in front of them looking both annoyed and surprised, as she spoke.

"Well you are Naruto Uzumaki that means, and also the holder of Kyuubi," The Ninja said. Naruto looked over at Hinata but noticed she did not show any surprise. He filed this away for later as he turned his attention back toward the ninja in front of them.

"Yes that is me now leave before I decided to unless the full fury of Kyuubi against you," Naruto said smirking Kyuubi's charka flowing around him slowly like a cloud.

"Considering you barely have any training and cannot control even one full tail of power I am not worried when I can control two tails worth of power," The ninja said as blackish blue charka surrounded the enemy ninja, "Now let me introduce myself. Yugito Nii holder of Nibi."

Naruto blinked sliding a little out of his stance, "Really now. This would be interesting to see how this fight ended, though it will probably end the same as it did with one tail holder."

Yugito growled, "I am a lot stronger than that sand user. Now stand down or I will be forced to put you down."

Naruto growled, "Trust me it is not going to be us who lose here. You are out of your league, as we have more people and skills than you do."

"Kid I am a Jonin for a reason, I can handle you two Genin brats," Yugito said only to fall face forward onto the ground as Hinata landed a surprise hit on her neck. Naruto blinked in surprise till he realize thanks to Yugito and Naruto focusing all their attention on each other, Hinata had been able to replace herself with an old log behind Yugito and knock her out.

"Why thank you Hinata-san," Naruto said with a smile as he pulled out some wire reinforced with charka. Carefully he tied Yugito up as to make sure that she would not escape and cause them problems later. Then as he put the wire away he noticed some papers in his pack. "Hello what are you."

He pulled them out noticed about six of them were seals with the same design on the. The other was a scroll with nothing written on it. Shrugging he opened up the scroll, it was a letter. Noticing it was from Jiraiya he decided to read it.

'Dear Naruto.

It is me Jiraiya. I figured I would leave you some of these seals just in case you ever needed to forcefully control Kyuubi. I know you trust him, but this is just in case. These seals are demon contentment seals, which work in combination with your own seal. They should also work on other tailed beasts that are sealed, or they should. I have not been able to test them yet.

They should be able to draw you even out of a demon cloak state though you have yet to see it. I was going to give you these in person but you are out on that protection detail so I will just leave this letter and some seals. When you get back look me up, I might have found some more help with your art fighting style.

The Great Sage Jiraiya.'

Naruto rolled his eyes before he looked at the Seal tags. They were simple tags to be honest by the look of them. Carefully he pocketed them before he turned back to Yugito smirking since they were now fully in control of this situation, or at least had a better chance to remain in control with these seals.

Hinata then asked, "What did you find?"

"It was a letter and some seals the Jiraiya left me to deal with demons. By the way how come you were not surprised about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked away, "My dad told me a long time ago. Since everyone in our clan can see charka, I saw your red charka one day and asked about it. He had to tell more or else it would have ended badly for my clan or you. I would have told you before now, but… I was told if I told you I would be killed for breaking a law."

Naruto blinked at this he had forgotten it was a law to not speak of Kyuubi to anyone of his generation. "Fair point."

"Yes sorry about not telling you," Hinata said.

"No worries," Naruto said before making some clones, "Well let's get going before she wakes up. Is she going to wake up?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I did not kill her. But she should be out for an hour or two."

Naruto nodded, "Okay follow me and keep an eye open please. Just in case she called for backup before we left."

Hinata nodded and soon they were on their way again, heading in a different direction away from the Village hidden in the clouds. As they traveled Naruto noticed that Yugito was slowly coming to and as they reached the other some large mountain that surrounded the Village hidden in the Clouds. Passing long side of them they made their way towards the northing end of the Land of Lighting.

Looking around Yugito realized at once where she was and unfortunately for her while they were not far away from the village yet they were going to be soon. Growling she tried to break the wires binding her but found they were too tight and tuff to be broken so easily. Sighing she looked down at and noticed to copies of the ninja she had faced down, Naruto, below her carrying her along. Realizing these two where clones she noticed Naruto and the other girl walking. Soon they came to a stop as the sun reached high noon.

"So now that your free and have gone this far, now what?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"We are not sure yet," Naruto answered honestly.

Yugito sighed, "Great I am going to be stuck here even longer then. By the way since I know you are ninja now. Care telling me why you are both why you are heading away from my village or not towards back to your own village."

"Well I got myself banished and Hinata decided to quit and travel with me, seeing as she is a Hyuuga her family would chase her down we decided to cut through here since any other route bring us to close to land that the Leaf Village can use or have alliances with, on our way to the Land of Snow." Naruto said explaining. "The disguises were because we rather not risk being caught after what happened a few years ago."

Yugito nodded thinking about what he said, while he had no reason to lie to her. He had no reason to tell her the truth now either. Looking at him again she spoke, "Fine say I believe you. Would you let me go then so I could return to my job?"

"If we knew it was not a risk to let you go then yes, as it is. Well let's just say you better get used to us for now." Naruto said as he pulled out a map book and studied it.

"And when will you release me then?" Yugito asked with a slight growl.

"When we have reach the Land of Snow, at which time you will be free to leave, if you are not already considered a rogue ninja for leaving your post by then." Naruto said sighing slightly; he hated this type of situation where no matter what he did it would not end. But in this case he knew what he had to do, after all if it was him and Hinata or Yugito. He was going to take the option that made it safe for Hinata and himself.

Yugito growled and glared at him flaring her demon's charka only to feel suddenly weak. She gasped and leaned forward noticing Naruto pulling a piece of paper of her head and pocketing it. Growling weakly panting she glared at him, "What did you just do to me?"

"I put demon contentment seal on you for a few moments. As you can tell it is rather affective at it job," Naruto said picking up the book again.

Yugito glared at him as she tried to pull on her demons charka or even speak to her. But the normal connection was broken and she found doing either was impossible. Sighing she leaned back against a stone by her and stared up at the sky. Her day had just gone from bad to worse, "Fine so I am now weakened and unable to do anything to threaten you. Please let me go?"

"Sorry I cannot do that till we are safely away from your village," Naruto said sighing, "Trust me I do not like keeping people captive. But I am not going to risk Hinata's and my own future right now with you around."

Yugito just nodded, "Fine I guess I should be ready to receive my noticed that I have been placed in the bingo book then?"

"That or figure out a way to confirm you are or were taken captive by someone. You did inform someone you were going to be following us right?" Hinata asked as she came over her eyes to activate as she looked at Yugito.

"Well yes of course, then just tell them that we got wind of you and bolted. Feeling a sense of dread you followed us closely as you could but could not caught us. Or you could just tell them the truth." Hinata said.

Yugito sighed as it was true maybe she was worrying a little too much, maybe. Soon Naruto decided on the route and told Hinata what was likely their best choice. She looked at it and nodded in agreement. Before Naruto stepped back and summoned some horses, but to Yugito they looked like something out of a myth with their tail and mane made of fire. It was like she was looking at Hell's horse, but their bodies were pure white. Naruto climbed onto one of the four horses while the clones help Yugito onto another. Hinata got on one as well and soon they were off at a slow run moving northwest away for the village.

Yugito looked back as they road along at would probably be the last good glance of where her village was as a ninja of it. She knew that this line of thinking was hopefully not true, but still she could feel that she was not going to be seeing it again anytime soon as a ninja of it. Looking at the clone sitting behind her she sighed.

Later that night as they camp Naruto carefully set a bed up for her so she could be as comfortable as possible. As he sat down by the fire to take the first watch she spoke up, "You are different then the rumors and reports we have heard about you Naruto."

Naruto looked over at her and smiled a little bit. "I would believe that. Before the Chuunin exams a few weeks ago I was rather the hyper active ninja."

"If I remember correctly you were wearing an orange jumpsuit at least in the first report," Yugito said.

Much to her surprise Naruto chuckled, "yeah that is true. But I was forced to get rid of it after Kyuubi started training me."

"Kyuubi trained you? What about the Kakashi who was said to be training you, and why would the Hokage allow it?" Yugito said more than a slight bit surprised.

"The Hokage did not know of it, and my Jonin sensei is… was lacking. Also Kyuubi only really trained me for about a few days. The rest of what I know I have learned mostly by myself," Naruto said looking at the fire.

"You are self taught and still this strong," Yugito said mostly to herself.

"Yep, I almost had a good Sensei. But because of my banishment I will not be able to train under him. Before you ask it was going to be Jiraiya of the Sannin," Naruto said leaning back looking up towards the sky.

Yugito blinked this time in complete shock and surprise, "How did you earn something like that?"

"To be honest no clue really." Naruto said after a few moments of thought, "Anyway what about you?"

"What about me?" Yugito asked.

"What was your life like, who trained you," Naruto asked, "Since you seem to know a lot about my own life."

Yugito fell quiet at this; it was true there were not a lot of people who had not heard about Naruto thanks to his helping of the Wave Nation. Though fewer had actually gone in depth about his past life and why he was like that. She had been one of the few from her village to actually do it seeing as the report and rumors featured him having the powers of a tailed beast.

"So do I get to hear some?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Not… not tonight. I think I will catch some sleep then we can talk tomorrow," Yugito said and was soon out like a light.

Naruto shrugged and summoned some clones and was soon asleep himself. They had made it through another day by luck. As they slept a large shape came into being before looking down at the group. It watched them for a few moments before disappeared again as if it had never been there. The only proof that it had been there were four large foot prints that sank a foot or so into the ground.

* * *

( Howdy Espo here.

I would like to let you know i plan on taking a three or four week break after i update my this story was updated. During this break i will be going through all my storys and proofing them from chapter one till now. A total of will be around 115 chapters.

Some stories will be possibly rewritten. This will not be one of them.

Also as to answer peoples questions on some things i have been asked.

1. I now have a beta.

2. Pairings have been decided. It will not be Hinata and Naruto if you are asking, and no for those that hate Hinata i am NOT killing her off.

3. As people have asked on and off i will explain Kakashi. He does not want to teach the team, never has he only said what he did to Guy to avoid losing face infront of his old friend. Trust me it will come to bite him in the butt later.

Well if you can think of any other question please ask them. Also please review and comment

See you all in a few weeks when the new chaptes start coming out. bye

PS i will be previewing a new story soon.)


	19. Chapter 19

(Howdy all Espo here.

As you can see I am writing again. I will be working my hardest to pump out some new chapters, since the proof reading took way longer than I had thought. You can blame festive times, my own laziness, work, and sickness.

As it is I am back and I will be uploading all fully proof read chapters soon to the stories they belong and will post proof read in any stories that are as such.

I also plan on bring in 4 new stories. One will be a small one to three chapter story. The others will be full fledged Fanfictions.

Sorry again for taking so long and please enjoy, and please review.

And lastly before i forget this did take a slight rewrite, not much though. Mostly once i uploaded the proof read chapters you will noticed i solved an issue for Naruto learning about the different generation.

He will now only be able to learn about the next Generation Gen 3 once he has completed his training with Generation 2. I did this as a way to make it so i can add in Generation 6 if need be, and any other Generations that might come along without making a confusing reason as to how he never noticed them before.

Espo )

* * *

Chapter 19

Naruto sighed as Hinata, Yugito, and he made their way across increasingly deeper snow. Not a far ahead the last city in the northing part of the Land of clouds that had boats that could reach the Land of Snow. Yugito walked beside them no longer bound, but not willing to fight them anymore, as her reason to fight had been taken from her. At the last town they had passed through Naruto had gotten a Bingo Book to help settle Yugito's worries about being placed in it.

Sadly this backfired rather badly on Naruto. Later that night at after setting up came they opened it up to check it. And not even two pages into the section for the missing cloud ninja her name and picture was placed. As well as an A-rank for her rank of danger. Naruto and Hinata could not help but stare at the bingo book in shock. Yugito broke down on them crying a little to herself about how unfair life was.

Hinata and Naruto at once setting about helping her feel better. Saying it was not her fault she was placed in the book that it was their own and they were sorry for it happening. It was nearly an hour later before she was starting to feel much like her normal self when she told them it was probably not their fault. She explained there had been actually a lot of people out to get her at her old village for one reason for another.

What finally brought Yugito back to her normal self fully was when Naruto cut her bindings that held her hands and feet together. Before both Hinata and Naruto gave her a hug again saying they were sorry. Yugito smiled lightly and thanks them both for at least caring for her, even if she was still technique the enemy. Sighing she pocketed the book and looked at the two of them before shaking her head. Saying she could not believe what she was about to do, but since she was now a missing ninja of the cloud village she would help them find safety. Rather than taking them in as proof she had not become a missing ninja.

As such she was the one who was buying the three tickets that would be needed to make the last leg of the journey to the Land of Snow. Once she had them she met with Naruto, and Hinata who were both waiting for her with three steaming cups of hot chocolate at a nearby store. Taking her cup she hand them each a ticket before thanking them for getting her one as she took a sip almost burning her mouth with the drink.

Hinata smiled as she looked at the ticket before pocketing it, "Thanks again Yugito."

"You are welcome, just remember don't lose it. I used the last of my money to get these, as my ninja paper would only send up red flags," Yugito said taking another sip of her drink.

Naruto nodded before taking a drink saying, "We know and will be careful Yugito."

Yugito nodded looking out over the land before letting out a small sigh, she was sure this would be the last time she would see her native land for a while. T,urning to Naruto she then asked, "So once we get to the Land of Snow, how are we going to make a living? I know the money you have left on you we will be needed for food and shelter in the coming days."

"Well we can take basic jobs I am sure," Naruto said noticing their rather lack of happiness towards this idea of simple jobs.

"That sounds too much like D rankers all over again," Yugito said looking at him annoyed.

"It will only be until the news of us all leaves our own villages has finally blown over and settled. Then we could change jobs say Bounty Hunters or high grade guards," Naruto said, "Or anything we can come up with."

Yugito nodded, "Okay, I can agree to that, as much as a normal life would be nice..."

"It would be to boring for us to want to remain in it," Naruto finished.

"Agreed," Hinata said with a slight smile before taking a small drink of her hot chocolate.

"Good now before we talk anymore we should get to the boat," Yugito said leading the way out of the show into the snow filled streets.

Naruto and Hinata followed her into the street moving quickly to stay warm in the cold freezing cold. Soon they found the boat that would be taking them to the Land of Snow and boarded at once. Once on board they made their way to the cabin they would be staying in for the trip over and carefully locked the door and covered the windows. Yugito knew that there was nearby ninja patrol and she did not want to risk getting seen and fight breaking out.

Once they were sure they were safe from being seen or found they sat down on their beds and did a quick check on what they still had felt that was of any uses outside their clothing. Naruto was doing pretty good as he still had his world atlas, his chakra gem and some of the chakra seals as well. Hinata had a good deal less outside some basic ninja weapons, for she had been forced to pack and leave quickly or her family would have noticed.

Yugito had the next most amount of usefully ninja tools as when she had left to follow them she was fully packed. Plenty of Kunai, throwing stars, ninja wire, chakra, and blood piles, though, all her food rations had been eaten already on the journey up. She also had some good ninja cloaks. When asked about it she said that everyone was given a full weeks worth since the Land if Lighting got colder quicker than most others, and freak snow storms were always possible. Meaning she would keep them stocked with weapons for a little bit, as well as kept warm even if the clothes would have to be refitted for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto sighed slightly seeing there almost less than adequate supplies for the next few weeks. As well as the little money they did have, which was only enough for loggings a day or two as well as meals for those days. Looking at the others he nodded as they began to work on refitting the cloaks so Naruto and Hinata had two that would fit them. After this was done they sealed up their things again and sat back down on their beds waiting for the boat to leave port.

As they waited though Yugito spoke up and asked, "So Naruto you never told me much about your summons."

Naruto nodded, "Yes I know, I have not forgotten."

Hinata nodded remember the two nights before they had gotten to this port city that they had told each other their own pasts leaving nothing out. Naruto was the only one to leave something out as he said when he told them he would also let them meet Kyuubi so they could learn about the contract from the one who had actually made it. Rather than from just Naruto, who was still learning a lot from it.

"So we get to see Kyuubi today?" Yugito asked.

"No not today, as I said had my reasons for waiting and not summoning Kyuubi. Remember no matter how I go about it, when I summoned him even in his smaller forms I still put out enough chakra for a large and very power jutsu," Naruto said getting a nodded and an annoyed look from the girls.

"Fine but you had better hold true to that promise," Hinata said with a slight glare.

"I will, I will," Naruto said in a defeated tone.

Yugito laughed light as she glanced out the window and noticed the boat had shifted and was moving slowly out of port. She got up and looked out the window before smiling. They were indeed headed out of port, so turning back to the others she smiled.

"Okay. We are on our way out of port. Let us hope this new life is just as good if not better than our old ones," Yugito said getting a smile and a nod from both Naruto and Hinata.

Yugito smiled to herself feeling surprisingly happy as she sat back down her bed before deciding to take a nap to make the long hours of the trip to pass quickly. Naruto and Hinata copied her idea and soon the whole group was asleep. Though, as they slept none of them noticed two creatures peer into the cabin through the hole in the curtains. They two creatures watched them for a few moments before noticing the summon scroll that Naruto had next to him. They nodded to each other before disappearing without a trace.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was about a year later that the group of three found themselves finally buying their own home rather than renting rooms out of someone else's house. They were still working doing odd jobs on and off, though their main source of income came in from the restaurant that they now ran. And surprisingly nothing could have been more fun for the three former ninja.

As in the first month they had started working there, they had slowly taken over the place completely. Hinata and Yugito cooking up dishes and preparing food while Naruto did most of the other jobs with his clones, keeping the restaurant clean and the Register manned. The manager seeing they were doing so well decided to start up a second shop and leave the first to them. And while Naruto, Hinata, and Yugito still worked under him on paper they were basically left alone to run the place.

Yugito yawn and stretched as she came out of the kitchen. It had been rather slow that morning with only a few customers coming in for food. Even lunch was rather slow today; unlike the normal ten to twenty people they would normally see there were about four. But they knew this was because the ice was breaking around the port and many people were out bringing in the first caught of the season. Looking over at Naruto, Yugito smiled noticing he seemed rather happy with a slow day for once.

Naruto looked over and noticed her saying, "So ever think you would enjoy running a restaurant this much?"

"Never," Yugito said with a small laugh as that was rather true.

"Same," Naruto said looking out the places windows to the port where ships where coming in.

"You think that rebellion we heard about will actually take place," Yugito asked following Naruto's gaze.

"Maybe but it does not really concern us. Doto may be a bit of a prick, but he has left us alone so I am not going to take a side yet if it does." Naruto said as a clone of his cleared off one of tables of someone who had just left after paying.

"You know we will have to pick a side soon either way, Doto's men have already stopped by asking us to join them twice," Yugito said leaning against the counter.

"Yes, but they also know we are well out of their league if it came to a fight," Naruto said with a small smirk.

And it was true, just because they had been working in a restaurant for year now did not mean they were slacking off on their ninja training. Far from it actually, every day when on break or once they closed down shop, they would work on their own skill, keeping them sharp and perfecting them. Then on the weekends it was all day training, since the restaurant was only open a few days a week.

In some cases like Hinata's they would try and work on new skills and remake others. Hinata could not use the Sixty-four Palm Rotation so she remade it into a different form that by far more lethal than its predecessor. Yugito had also in this time had started to take and meet with her own Tailed Beast. It was still slow going like Naruto talks with Kyuubi, but they were working on some deals to make life easier for the other. Though, Yugito was still far from willing to let the cat out of the seal just yet.

A bell chimed as Naruto looked at the front door with a smile walked over saying, "Welcome to the Snow Flake. What would it be for lunch today? And how many will be eating?"

"Just us two, and basic cub sandwiches" came the reply as the men talked to each other.

"Okay," Naruto said directing them to a seat.

Soon taking an order he was back at the register as Yugito went back to cook up the meals for the two men quickly. Naruto yawned listening as the few different people in the building when something was said that caught his interest.

"So you think those Ninja from the Leaf will be able to protect the Princess Yukie?" a male voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes looking around for who spoke and soon his eyes homed in on the two that he had just seated. The other man, Sandayu spoke again, "Yes I am sure of it. I would not have hired them otherwise. Team Nine is considered the best team currently."

"And is it true they have other reasons to visit this land?" the other male asked.

"I am not sure. I have asked the leader and Sensei of the team, Might Guy, about it and he told me he had none, but Neji one of his students might. Though I am not sure why you sent me that message to ask that of the team that I got to help us from the Leaf," Sandayu said slightly confused.

"It is because of the people who run this restaurant is not your normal… group of employees," came the reply.

"How so," asked Sandayu glancing around and noticed Naruto looking out the window towards the harbor again.

"Because the one at the register and the blind one that cooks at both former Leaf Ninja," was the reply causing Sandayu to sigh.

"Then why does it matter if they are likely willing to help former comrades of this team?" Sandayu asked confused and slightly annoyed.

At this point their talk was cut short as Naruto brought over their food. Sitting it down he could not help but say at this time, "That is because of the reason we left."

Sighing he spoke again looking at Sandayu first, "Because Sandayu we will need more man power than just what that team you hired has."

"Singe, you are taking a real gamble if you think we would help," Naruto said taking a seat as he finally recognized the second man..

"Yes, but would you have done any different?" Singe asked turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "No I probably would not have."

Sandayu sighed, "So tell me some about you and your friends. I must admit I have not heard anything at all even if you are as powerful as Singe claims."

"The three of us all hail from two different villages. The Leaf Village is where Hinata and I come from; Yugito though comes from the Cloud Village. When I was banished and forced to leave for supposedly messing up another Ninja's mission, Hinata quit being a Ninja and joined me and we set course for here. Then on route through the Land of Lighting we picked up Yugito who was forced into the life of a missing Ninja when her own mission went wrong," Naruto said explain as it was basically all public knowledge if you asked to look at any records.

"And your skills," Sandayu asked.

"We could most likely beat any team that you hired from the Leaf Village," Naruto said.

"I see. Would you be willing to help us then?" Sandayu asked.

"Depends on who is on the team you have hired," Naruto said, "And if our manager would be willing to let us take a few days off."

"He would, I already talked to him before I even brought Sandayu here," Singe said.

"That still remains as to which team he hired," Naruto said.

"Team Nine. It is Guy, Neji, Lee, and Tenten," Sandayu said.

Naruto sighed nodding rubbing the bridge of his nose before he spoke, "I see. I will talk to Hinata and Yugito to see if they wish to help."

"Thanks," Sandayu said as he and Singe went back to eating as Naruto vanished back into the kitchen.

Naruto ducked the moment he entered into the kitchen as a meat cleaver passed right over his head. This was normal for this kitchen as when Yugito or Hinata needed something they would call out for it, if the other had it and it would be thrown to the other. It was a small reason no one else was willing to work with them, for fear of the flying blades hitting them. In this case Hinata caught it right before it hit the wall and went on chopping up some meat that would be used that night's special.

"Hinata, Yugito we have a special request," Naruto said getting both of their attention.

"What might that be Naruto?" Hinata asked not even looking away from the meat she was working on.

"Like Doto henchmen, we have been asked to join the rebellion. But unlike Doto side we were asked to join them by their current leader Sandayu," Naruto said.

"Don't see why we should," Hinata said slightly annoyed.

"Yes I know but here is the catch they have the princess with them to help lead the rebellion, and to make this even more tricky we would have to be working with a ninja team from the Leaf Village, if we did join" Naruto said as the room went quiet.

Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto before sighing as she put down the meat cleaver asking, "Who?"

"Team Nine. Your cousin's team," Naruto said simply.

"I see, fine we can help them," Hinata said turning back to her work as she tossed and onion into the air before sheared it in a second with chakra threads.

"Why do you want to help them," Yugito asked semi surprised at this looking at Hinata.

"Because it is time for the Leaf Village, and my clan to realize what they lost when they banished you, Naruto," Hinata said smiling turning back to the group before throwing Yugito the meat cleaver.

Yugito caught it and blinked, "What makes you think that they will care? Or even try and send a squad or two to try and collect you."

"Because if we work directly with the princess for this mission. So when she become the new leader we will have her direct protection, and if the Lead would try anything then they would be risking war with the Land of Snow," Hinata said.

"That reason is rather… questionable if it would truly happen," Naruto said.

"Maybe, but we also know short of an Anbu team we should be able to take down just about anyone that comes against us even without her permission," Hinata said with a small smile as she got a nod of agreement from Naruto and Yugito.

"So we will help then?" Naruto asked.

"Yep I want to," Hinata said.

"I guess I shall help as well," Yugito said.

"Okay I will let them know we shall help them, and be ready to leave tomorrow." Naruto said before making a clone to and had it leave the restaurant to let their manager know what had been decided.

Naruto then went back out into the main part of the dinner and smiled at the two as Sandayu spoke up, "So are you willing to help?"

"Yes we are willing to help," Naruto said, "But we shall not be ready to go till tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you?"

"That would be more than good enough, we still needed to get the Snow Cats ready to go and loaded up," Sandayu said smiling as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Okay, I where shall we meet up then?" Naruto asked smiling.

But before Naruto could get an answer in through the front door walked all of Team Nine that froze seeing Naruto. Lee looked happily shock as did Guy, Tenten looked confused why Naruto was here of all places, while Neji looked at Naruto slightly annoyed.

Naruto looked at them before smiling, "Welcome to the Snow Flake, would you like a table, or a fight."

"Neither actually, I was just looking for Sandayu here, but I must say it is a pleasant surprise to see you here Naruto," said Guy smiling.

"Likewise, I was just learning about your mission from your friends here, and was recruited with my team to assist you." Naruto said as one of the few people came to the register to pay.

"Really now, and why would he think we need more help," Tenten asked confused.

"Because Singe here Sandayu's friend has seen my own team train," Naruto said with a chuckle as after he had bid the customer a good day.

"You make it seem like your team is stronger," Neji said looking slightly annoyed at Naruto.

"Yes we would be, though I might ask, Neji what are you so mad about." Naruto said then asked.

"Because you kidnapped Hinata from the Leaf Village as revenge for your banishment," Neji said semi angrily.

"Oh is that what they say about Hinata leaving," Naruto said slightly surprise.

"Yes it is, now return her," Neji said getting into a stance.

Naruto sighed leaning against the counter looking slightly annoyed, "Do we really have to fight?"

"Yes if you do not show me to her right now," Neji said.

And as if in responses to Neji's threat a rather large steak knife came flying out of the kitchen door towards him. Naruto watched it as it pass down the middle of the dinner and right by Neji cutting his hair. Before suddenly it reversed direction and flew back towards the kitchen. Everyone turned their eyes to the kitchen door and noticed Hinata holding the knife that had just flown across the room. She was wearing basic clothing and wearing an apron with metal loops on it where she had other knives where she then placed the knife she had just thrown in one of the two open slots.

"Hello cousin. Why are you trying to cause a fight in this restaurant?" Hinata said sounding very annoyed.

Neji blinked, this was not the same Hinata that had been taken nearly a year ago, "I am not. Naruto was not willing to return you so I was going to find out by force."

Guy blinked noticing that Neji seemed to be backing down from that glare. Guy then looked at Hinata and blinked noticing something seemed different about her, and not just how she held herself either. She was more powerful than before, that much was certain considering the trick she just did with the kitchen knife.

"I see," Hinata said turning back and went back into the kitchen.

Neji blinked in slight surprise, this was indeed not the Hinata he knew. She would have never been that forceful or intimidating let alone willing to attack him seemingly out of nowhere. Neji then heard some chuckling and looked back over at Naruto and noticed he was trying to contain his laugher at seeing that seen.

"What is so funny," Tenten asked confused.

"To see Hinata put down Neji that fast without even actually laying a hand on him other than with a kitchen knife of all things. It is some much of a turnaround compared to the last time they each faced the other down," Naruto said getting hold of himself again as he continued, "But as you can see, Hinata is not under my control at all. So trying to make her leave this place might be very bad for your health Neji. As you can see she is no longer the weak girl you once thought she was."

"Though of the group she still places below me or our other teammate in terms of skill and strength, so you can guess just how strong the team is considering she just basically beat you Neji," Naruto said smirking at this.

"We can see and thank you for your help," Guy said nodding to Sandayu, "We will be waiting at the docks for your return seeing as you are in more than safe hands."

Sandayu nodded and went back to eating as Naruto smiled and noticed more people enter into the restaurant, "Welcome to the Snow Flake, my I take your order for the day?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Naruto sighed, as they waited for the transports to leave the port city. They were to ride in the bus like transports, up into the mountains, able to ride thankfully with the director and Sandayu. The director, for that matter, was rather surprised when Sandayu said that Naruto's team would be tagging along as well. He had noticed right away that no one from Naruto's group was wearing a head band that marked them as a ninja from any village.

He also noticed at Hinata's side, and Yugito's sides were three kitchen knives. When he asked about this Sandayu pointed out Naruto's team were all former ninja, which now ran a restaurant. He nodded asking if they here to cook or for protection. Naruto had said they were there for both, as they were both skilled ninja and cooks. But they were their only at Sandayu's request, and no other reason.

"So Naruto do you think we will be attacked by Guy's Team?" Yugito asked as she heard the transport start up.

"No, not really, if they would do, it would not be till the very end of the mission, when they are leaving. That way they could strike quickly grab Hinata and run," Naruto said, leaning back in his seat.

"Neji had better not try anything," Hinata said, pulling out one of her knives and checked the blade for sharpness.

"I doubt he would and be able to live," Yugito said glancing over at Hinata.

"Oh he would live, but only because I don't want Leaf Hunter Ninja after us," Naruto said, looking at Hinata as well.

"Yes, he will live," Hinata said nodding.

Hinata had changed a great deal over the past year. This was impart to Yugito's own training with her, bringing her first out of that shell, then planting the seeds of hate against her own clan. Though, Naruto was sure those feelings were already there before. Hinata now hated a great deal of what her clan stood for, and how it acted. Her hate for caged-bird seal had not disappeared either only grew.

"Let me guess, he will be less of a man than before?" Yugito asked.

"No, I will show him just why I am not a weak person anymore," Hinata said shrugging, "Then I will send him packing."

Naruto laughed lightly at this, "You were never weak. You just did not want to actively attack anyone, but rather heal them. That is a big difference Hinata."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she sheathed the blade, "Depends on your point of view Naruto."

"So what is our plan then to deal with Doto?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"You use your summons and destroy his castle forcing him into the open. Then Yugito kills him, while I keep guard over Koyuki," Hinata said smiling.

"Rather simple, but effective," Naruto said thinking about it.

"There is a slight problem with it though; we don't know a thing about Doto's Guards. And Doto himself is rumored to wear armor better than their own," Yugito pointed out.

"Which is why I am sending both of you out, rather than myself; Naruto can deal with anything that would stop him from destroying the castle. While you, Yugito, have a better chance against him and his guards if the rumors about this, Chakra Armor, are true," Hinata said.

"You don't think your Taijutsu style will be effective against it?" Naruto asked.

"Not if it repels chakra, jutsu, or ranged weapons like the rumors say. All of which are things my Taijutsu use heavy, I might add," Hinata pointed out.

"Well you do have a point there," Yugito said, conceding this argument.

Hinata nodded as the transport started out of the port town. It was going to be a long five hour journey to their first stop outside an old train tunnel. It was a surprisingly relaxing trip, as nothing rather crazy happened. As they got through the train tunnel the director, who was in the front most transport, decided that the location was not the best location for shooting the next part of the film. The transport did not stop, but continued on straight through to the other side of the tunnel.

As they finally reached the other side of the tunnel, the transport pulled off to the side of the road. Soon everyone had disembarked, as the film crew set about getting the next film shot ready. As they set about setting up the scenes, Naruto and his team were scouting out the area around them. It was pretty easy to guess that if Doto would attack it would be at this location, where they were cut off from an easy retreat or any help.

As they returned from the scouting, Yugito was the first to notice something was off. There was steam rising in four long lines from the ice. Soon long strips of iron showed from underneath the snow and ice revealing the rails for the railroad that had once ran through there. Sandayu noticed as well, and examined the rails in surprise while speaking to himself. Naruto's team landed in time to hear him yelling for everyone to get into hiding as Doto was coming.

"Well it seems our plan of attack will be useless," Naruto said.

"So it seems," Hinata said as she moved back to where Sandayu had moved, so Princess Koyuki would be safe.

Sandayu then did something rather surprising and unsealed a sword. Seeing Hinata's look of surprise he smiled, "I said I was a body guard, and anyone can learn to use chakra, not just ninja."

"Fair enough," Hinata said watching as Naruto and Yugito got ready to face down the enemy.

Down by the railroad, Naruto looked around and noticed neither Guy nor his team was nearby, promoting him to ask, "Did you see where Guy's team went?"

"I think they moved back to guard the movie staff," Yugito said, glancing back towards where everyone else was hidden.

"I see, well want me to make sure everyone is really safe then?" Naruto said jumping back as they heard the sound of the locomotive coming from the tunnel.

"Yes but let's see great our guess first," Yugito said, jumping farther way as a train ground to a stop in front of them.

The locomotive, and the cars , used all four rails and was closely two five hundred feet long in total length. The locomotive seemed to be clear of any ninja, and was pulling a passenger car, while the rest were box cars with Snow ninja in turrets. Naruto counted at least twelve of these turrets pointed right at him. Then from the front of the train they heard a voice speaking out of a voice amplifier.

"It has been a long time Koyuki," a voice said, that Naruto and Yugito recognized quickly as Doto's, "I will give you once chance. Either bring the hex crystal to me, or, I will destroy you and anyone that is protecting you."

"I must say it is rather surprising that, you think you can order me around," Koyuki said glaring towards Doto.

"Fine, I can work with that," Doto said saying something that was not understandable over the speakers.

Each of the train cars sides opened revealing a great many rolls of slots, out of which came Kunai flying straight towards where Koyuki was, as well as at Naruto's group. Naruto glared moving quickly creating a great many shadow clones, in a line near Koyuki and any other people in danger of being hit.

In once voice the clones and Naruto said, "Style of the Hundred-twenty second, Glass wall."

This seemed to wave their hands up and down. Doto only laughed at this, till suddenly the kunai headed towards the group stopped and bounced off an almost invisible wall. Naruto and his clones jumped up forming more walls, which at this point blocked the Kunais completely. Naruto smirked as his clones vanished, this was one of his more powerful defensive abilities he had learned to used, thanks to his mastering this one Pokémon's own form.

Doto glared turning to his own helpers and those ninja on the train yelling, "Wipe them out."

Sixty or more ninja leap into the air, causing Naruto to smirk more before saying, "Yugito I got these few."

"Okay," Yugito said, jumping back farther as sparks starts moving about Naruto.

"Style of the Twenty-fifth, Thunder," Naruto said.

The sky suddenly darkened before a bolt of lightning struck Naruto. Everyone expect Naruto's own team gasped in shock thinking he had died, but as the flash of light from the bolt of lightning hit the ground vanished, they saw Naruto was surround electricity. Naruto smirked before punching his fist forward towards a group of the charging Ninja. Out from his body leapt the electrical current frying anyone it hit, turning them into ash.

Only three of the group that had attacked managed to avoid his first assault. Naruto smiled turning to Yugito, saying, "I think those three are yours. I will handle Doto."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Naruto smirked as Doto fired off another jutsu at him, and missed completely. Naruto was not really sure who had taught Doto to fight, but who ever had done it, had done a rather poor job at it, at least in the aiming department. Doto could not land one hit on Naruto no matter what he tried, and his movements were very jerky. The only thing that Doto could do fluidly was the hand signs to his Jutsu and even those were not fast enough to keep up with Naruto's speed.

Naruto spun again jumping away as another Dragon Blizzard Jutsu flew passed him. He only really needed an opening to finish this fight. As while Doto was indeed to slow to hit Naruto, Doto was build like a tank, and twice as fast in blocking incoming attacks. Naruto than glanced over to where Yugito was and noticed she was looking rather bored as well. The three ninja she was facing were good over all, and made a great team, but like Naruto, her speed made her more than a match for the three.

Naruto dodged yet another Dragon Blizzard Jutsu and decided it was time to end this by making an opening or two. Quickly he moved forward charging a Rasengan in each hand. The Rasengan smashed into Doto's chakra armor shield and started to grind against it. Doto while protected from the attack itself from hitting him, was nearly pushed back a foot as the shield, his armor made, shifted a little. Yelling out he swung his fist and caught Naruto in the stomach and sent him flying.

Naruto grunted a little bit, but the attack seemed hopefully did the job he needed, damaging the chakra systems within the suit that made the shield, that protected Doto from ranged, and Jutsu attacks. It had also hopefully put a dent in Doto's chakra reserves as well, so he could no longer fire of Dragon Blizzard Jutsu almost none stop.

"Got you kid," Doto said smirking.

"Yes a light hit, but that is only because I let you," Naruto said, smirking as he got back up.

Doto glared at Naruto taunt, saying, "You keep telling yourself that kid."

"Fine, in the mean time I think I will finish this battle here and now," Naruto said.

"Yeah right kid," Doto said, going through hand signs again but these were slightly different than before.

"Style of the Two hundred twelfth, Agility," Naruto said.

Doto punched forward as Naruto spoke sending out Twin Dragon Blizzards. Naruto though, became nothing more than a black blur as he moved. Doto's dragons did not have the speed or agility needed to caught the blond hair ninja as Naruto speed about. Naruto smirked as he used his speed and caught Doto hard in the chest with a kick and sent him flying.

"Well it seems you were mistaken," Naruto said, smirking as he stopped moving for a few moments.

Doto growled, as he got up from where he had landed and moved ran forward to punch Naruto. And while he was again not face the force that he had going behind this punch would be like a train in terms of power if it hit. Naruto smirked and took a new stance. After all there was only one way to take on power like that in Naruto's opinion, head on.

"Style of the One hundred forty-ninth, Hyper Beam," Naruto said, before giving a palm thrust.

From Naruto's hand shot a beam of pure energy heading right towards Doto. Doto did not even try to dodge; his faith in his chakra shield was too strong to even think he was in danger. The beam crashed into the shield, and it seemed the shield was going to hold out against the attack. But then with sound of breaking glass, Doto's chakra shield caved in and gave out. The beam impacted with Doto and sent him flying backwards till he was driven into the ground by the force of the attack, dead.

The fight between Yugito and the other ninja halted as the three ninja stared in shock at the force of the attack that had just finished off Doto. Yugito used this opening to take care of the two of them before the third, the leader of the trio dodged away. She waited to see his next move, which was rather simple really. He charged Naruto.

Naruto turned to look at the ninja and shook his head, dodging the punch and threw his own, the beam from before leapt out and hit the ninja. And while the beam was nowhere near as powerful as before, it still killed the ninja much like it had done with Doto. Naruto nodded seeing that the ninja and Doto were now all defeated, looked at Yugito who waved.

Later that day they arrived at the town Sandayu had said contained the former warriors still loyal to Koyuki. It had turned out no one in the town had gotten the message that Koyuki would be taking the route she had. They ended up staying at the town a week before Naruto's team, and Guy's team returned back to the port city. This was so Koyuki could work on retaking control of the country, and finish the movie she was in.

"I am going to be glad when Neji's team finally leaves," Hinata said, for what was probably the twentieth time.

They were currently walking back from the port to their home. It was a little warmer than normal so they were not moving quickly today.

"You not the only one, I have seen him watching us none stop since the trip back," Yugito said.

"He is going to make a move I am sure of it, to try and take me back," Hinata said.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, as they walked back to the restaurant. Hinata and Yugito had been having this conversation for the last twenty minutes and it was getting rather old. Not because it was untrue, but because Hinata would keep repeating the same things. Naruto knew this was a sign of her nerves, and annoyance, but he could not help but get a little annoyed as well at Hinata.

"Hinata, will you please drop it," Naruto asked.

"Drop what," Hinata asked confused.

"Your worry about Neji, you have been going on about it close to twenty minutes now. And we all know he will make a move, we also all know he cannot take on anyone of us in a fight," Naruto explained.

"I have not been talking about this for twenty minutes," Hinata said, defending herself.

"Yes you have, it is a twenty one minute walk to our  
restaurant from the harbor, and we are almost at the restaurant now," Naruto pointed out.

Hinata blinked, and looked noticing this was indeed true. She looked back at Naruto and sighed, "I guess you are right."

"Now it is normal to be nervous, but you know as well as I do that you can take him on, besides what happened to the Hinata, that was going to leave Neji and inch from death?" Naruto said then asked.

"She went for a skiing trip with the princess," Hinata said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay give her a call because she is going to be needed," Naruto said, as he stopped walking and pointed to who was in their path farther up the road.

"Neji, what a surprise that you have come to say goodbye," Hinata said, seeing who Naruto was pointing at.

"Hinata, by order of your father and the Hyuuga Elders, you are to return to the Leaf Village at once," Neji said.

"You think I care about who orders me back, nice try Neji," Hinata said, her nervousness gone as her temper returning quickly.

"If you don't go willingly I will force you," Neji said.

"Neji, are you sure you can do that?" Naruto asked.

"I have no doubt I can bring in Hinata, it is her fate," Neji said.

This only brought out a light laugh around Naruto's team, when he said it was her fate. Neji looked rather confused and annoyed as they decided to laugh at what fate would decree. He did not realize that each of them, if they had followed what would have been their fate; they would not be here currently.

"Neji you really need to give up the fate support, I have proven once that fate does not rule our lives," Naruto said smirking.

"Really where is your proof," Neji asked, as he slid into a stance.

"Simple really, I was well along my way to be Genin for life, with my, none stop failures from school, yet I changed that. Yugito would have stayed a Ninja of the Hidden Cloud, as one of their most loyal supporters, yet she was kicked out of the Village for what she is. Hinata would have been branded with the cage bird seal, had she not left." Naruto said, noticing Neji getting into a stance.

"And how do you know what fate set up for you," Neji asked.

"Here, let me answer a question with a question. How do You know, what fate set up for you," Hinata asked, sliding into her own stance as she channeled chakra through her feet into the snow.

"Simple I have seen what my destiny is many times over, in other branch members of the Hyuuga. And now I shall defeat you," Neji said, charging forward only to slip and fall on his face.

"You really should watch where you're walking, before you start proclaiming this," Hinata said, almost laughing at the fall.

Neji blinked and activated his eyes, noticing Hinata's chakra was being channeled into the snow that was covering the ground. She seemed to be slowly compressing it, forming ice all around her. He carefully got back up and channeled chakra into the snow as well giving him a firm hold; he did not want a repeat of that fall.

"Nice trick, but if that is all you have. You will be doomed to fail as always," Neji said as he charged forward again.

Hinata smirked as she watched him move forward ready to attack him, but suddenly he jumped back, his face filling with shock, and slight fear. Hinata blinked confused slightly confused, after all Neji was set to attack her there was no reason she should be jumping back in fear. Then hearing gasps around her she and the others realized something was behind them. Naruto noticed these things, as did Yugito, and both turned around as well.

Behind them stood a huge creature unlike anything they had seen before. Naruto felt like he should know what it was, but before they could do anything, tentacles of energy flew out from the creature and touched Naruto's, Yugito's, and Hinata's head before vanishing, with them, from the world. Neji stared in shock for a few moments before realizing this was well out of his depth, and made for the boat, the Elders and Tsunade would want to know about this.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After seeing Naruto and the other vanished, Neji informed his team what had happened. Guy as such ordered his team to make back for the Leaf Village with all hast. As such they were standing before Tsunade give their report in just over three days time. Guy had just finished the main part when Neji stepped forward; he had something to explain as well.

"Hokage, I also have something to tell you, that I personally saw," Neji said.

"Does this deal with the Hyuuga standing order, to retrieve Hinata at all costs if she is spotted on a mission?" Tsunade asked, gaining and slightly annoyed look.

"Partly, as while on the mission as you have already been told, we met up with Hinata, Yugito, and Naruto. But when I went to follow them before the ship left the harbor, so that I could capture and return Hinata something rather weird happened," Neji explained.

"Weird? Explain please what you mean," Tsunade said.

"When I moved to capture her, something was either summoned, or teleported behind them. It was nearly the size of a boss summon if I were to guess. From its back three tentacles of energy shot out to each Naruto, Yugito, and Hinata. As soon as the energy touched them, the creature and the three vanished," Neji explained.

"Vanished, are we talking teleportation like that of most ninja jutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"No, it must have been the creatures own skills," Neji answered.

"Can you describe the creature to me," Tsunade asked.

"It was tall, as I said before with a large white body and two horns on either side of its head. It walked on four pointed legs, with no real sign of hooves or feet. Its underbelly and part of its front were gray in color," Neji said.

"Not a lot to go off of and does not match any know summons; even those we know for sure Naruto had," Tsunade said.

Neji nodded, "I agree it is not something easy described. But I do remember one other thing that might help, around hit midsection was a large ring, or two half of a ring, gold in color."

Tsunade nodded, "That would help identify it better, but that still does not point to any know summons."

"Lady Tsunade, might I make a suggestion," Guy said.

"Yes," Tsunade said, nodding.

"What has been described is a beast of unknown origins. This is also true for each and everyone one of Naruto's summons. And remember no one knows who or even what the boss summon looks like," Guy said.

"Are you saying that, this might have been the boss summon of Naruto's Summon Contract," Tsunade said.

"Yes, that possibility is rather high. As you know, a person cannot hold a summon contract for long without the Controller or the Summon Contract testing them in some way as to see if they are truly worthy of holding the contract," Guy explained.

"That would be a good idea expect for one problem. The creatures Naruto summons are but clones of the real things, and kept asleep in a separate pocket dimension till they are needed," Jiraiya said, appearing behind the group before continuing, "That and the boss summon, is not the creature you described just now."

"You seem to know a lot about Naruto's Summons, yet never told anyone," Tsunade commented.

"He was never a threat to this village as you know quite well. So I was not worried about him becoming a threat. But that also means if he was not summoned way by one of his own summons, that means we are dealing with some unknown factor," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded, "That leaves one other question, why do they want Naruto and his friends."

Mean while Naruto and his team were having a rather annoying figuring out just where they were. They had been dropped by the creature, whatever it was, in this world that seemed devoid of anything animal life, though it was thriving with all kinds of plant life. And while this did not feel true to them, their main goal was not figuring out why they thought animals were about. But rather find out where they were, or even better how to get home, which was something they had been at for nearly four days now.

Naruto sighed as he lay around in their makeshift home; it was a quick built tree house. It kept them safe from any normal predators, or so they hoped, while also providing them protection from the rain and sun. Currently he was guarding the house while the others were out, either gather food exploring the surround country. Food and water were easily to find, as many of the plants had berries growing from them. And streams passed near their location as well.

Naruto got up hearing footsteps getting close, and sat up right as Hinata entered into the house. She had been doing the days job of collecting fruit they could use for food, as well as the water needed. Yugito came in a moment later and sighed, showing that her exploration mission likely failed, but was more than happy to be back at the house.

"Well again, nothing new to report," Yugito said.

"As you can see, no one has shown up here," Naruto said.

"And nothing on mind end to report other than good food," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded, they had taken to rotating shifts of who did what, each day as to keep from becoming bored. It work well so far, and they were already starting to map out much of the area around them. But by the look of it, they were not going to make much headway. The forest, in which they lived currently, had any real landmarks that could help with directions. Though there was one thing that made a good landmark, a mountain off in the distance. It was one of the few things they used to help find their home each day, that and the tree they lived in currently was the tallest in the forest. This meant it was easier to locate since they could travel among the tree tops.

"We really need to figure out what to do, besides stay here," Hinata said, later on as they ate dinner.

"Agreed, we stayed here on the chance that whoever had brought us here, would come back looking. But thanks to the lack of any creature, or people actually living here, I think it might be time to move on," Yugito said.

"But where is the question. As we know there is food here, but if we leave should we leave for a place that we can find food, or head for the mountain and back?" Hinata asked.

"Towards the mountain, it is the only thing within sight, and it gives us a good vantages point of the lands around us," Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, but we will have to make sure to bring at least a day's worth of food with us. Just in case that mountain is farther off than it looks," Yugito said, thoughtfully.

"Why do you think it might be farther off then it looks," Hinata asked.

"Well if it was say taller than we thought it really was based on distance, we might see it farther off, then we would a shorter mountain," Yugito pointed out.

"Good point," Naruto said, nodding in agreement.

"So should we leave now? This is enough food, if we wished to leave now," Hinata said, pointed out.

"Sounds like an idea," Naruto said, grabbing a sealing scroll from his things and sealed up the food.

"Wait, it is nearly night fall. Shouldn't we wait till dawn when we can see where we are going?" Yugito asked.

"We all can see just fine in the dark," Naruto pointed out.

"I guess you have a point," Yugito said.

They soon packed up their things and were headed towards the mountain. And as Yugito said it was soon dark out as night fell. But still they traveled on, only resting as need, not seeing a single creature, living or dead as they moved along. Naruto took the lead while the other two followed, and as he moved along he could not help but feel something was familiar about this place.

It took them nearly two days to make reach the mountain, even with a good night's rest and short breaks along the way. This was a slight surprising all thing considered, but when they reached the point of the mountain that was most identifiable, the rocky upper section did they realize just how high they were up, as they could see for miles. The land towards where their tree house was, was mostly forested land, but every once and a while they could make out a river rushing through the trees. And while this gave them a general layout of the land, they did not stop. They were climbing to reach the mountain peak, so they could see the entire land around the mountain.

It took another day before they finally reached the summit. Naruto and the others were rather happy that as they moved along, they found a great deal of food which helped feed them as they moved along. As while there was water on the mountain, there was no food. Soon they reached the summit of the mountain and were meant by a surprising sight. As at the top was a large temple, and in front of it was a cloaked figure. The group moved slowly forward, till finally the cloaked figure was within ear shot.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Pokemon Gods. Please follow me," The figure said with a female voice, "We have been waiting for you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Naruto, Yugito, and Hinata followed the figure inside the temple, semi wary of any surprises or traps. But as they moved deeper and nothing happened they began to relax and instead they began to focus more on what they were walking by. The first room they entered had been filled with a great amount of statues. Some of which Naruto recognized as Pokémon that he used, most though he did not recognize. Along the outer edges of the walls, carved out of large stone pillars, were other Pokémon, some to scale, others increased in size.

In the next room they passed through they came upon a library, filled with thousands if not tens of thousands of books. Naruto walked over and picked up a book, before flipping it open, he realized the writing was not anything he could understand, as it used the Unown Pokémon as letters. Switching to the next book he soon found it was true for this one as well. He put the book away before walking and catching up the group.

"Are all these books about Pokémon," Naruto asked.

"Yes, this temple has a statue of each and every Pokémon in the first area. In this room, we have everything that anyone could every want to know or learn about them, but it is in the langue of the Unown. Meaning only a few can decode it," The female said as they moved deeper still, passing row after row of book shelves.

"So much to know," Hinata said, noticing the bookshelves disappeared into the darkness on either side of them when they reached a gap between the rows.

"It was once said that no one shall know everything about Pokémon, and that there were too many to ever imagine," the female replied.

"I can see that," Yugito said.

They kept walking paces through still more rooms, some of which held more book, others had weird models of buildings, structures, even some weird models of what had to be some planetary system. Finally though they came to the last room, which was rather small compared with the others they had been in so far. At the end of the room was a large U shape stand set out a good distance from the edge of the wall. Naruto guessed it to act like a desk or podium for large Pokémon. As they stopped near the end of the room, the person leading them moved off to the side before speaking in a semi loud voice.

"This is the Hall of Legends, were the leaders of the Pokémon Race, Mew Prime and Arceus hold court. Now meet the Creators of the entire Pokémon race," The female said before pointing towards the highest point at the end of the room.

At once a glow began to form, as a weird energy filled the room. Suddenly the glow formed a weird shape, or two shapes, it was hard to tell. Then with a flash, two lone Pokémon appeared, each releasing a power that could easily be felt by all three of the ninja.

Naruto at once recognized the smaller of the two Pokémon, as it was in the first group of Pokémon that he was allowed to master. But this one was different, not only did it look bigger than the one that Naruto had trained with, but it was also purple in color. Next to it was a Pokémon Naruto had not yet been able to summon, but because of Kyuubi's description knew well enough. Arceus, the Lord of Pokémon.

"So you three have finally come," a voice said echoing around the empty room.

Naruto blinked in surprise before looking at the two Pokémon before him, they were able to speak, as such Naruto replied, "yes…. though where are we?"

The voice spoke again, "You are in my home dimension. I have summoned you here so we could make a deal."

"Make a deal?" Yugito said in surprise.

"Yes a deal, for the continued use of your summon contract Mew and I require some add," the voice said, finally letting them figure out which of the two was speaking.

Naruto blinked in surprise, he never thought these two would require add, let alone from him. They were the two most powerful Pokémon in the world after all, what use would he even be to them. And for that matter how did they even know about the contract, looking back at his two friends he sighed and spoke.

"What use would I be to you? I may be powerful, but I lack the vast amount of power you both possess, for that matter how did you even knew I held a contract with your kind?" Naruto said.

"To answer the second question is simple. By use of Mew Psychic powers we have been able to watch and listen in on your world. As such since you hold the contract we are able to keep a rather close eye on you. As to why we need you aid, it is because of a few reason the main being where you live." Arceus said.

"You see a powerful creature that once attacked us ages ago that we thought long dead… is not as dead as we would wish. It was a Destroyer of Worlds, and it was thanks to your contract that we located it using the energy it put off when we were watching your world." Mew explained.

"But wait won't we have noticed a creature like that," Yugito asked.

"We don't believe so. The energy levels we could detect were tiny compared to what they used to be. Smaller than that of even the creature's power that are sealed into either of you two," Mew said pointing to Naruto than Yugito.

"So why not defeat it now if it is so weak," Hinata asked.

"While we can sense it, we cannot find it yet. Plus it would take a whole lot more power to summon it here or us there; than to have you three look for it then destroy it," Mew said.

"I don't get it, why is it so weak though?" Naruto asked.

"We are not fully sure of that, ourselves, but we have noticed that the nine tailed beasts of the world seem to hold similar power, if not the same as the creature," Arceus pointed out.

"So the Nine Tailed Beasts hold similar power. Similar power… this sound like something I know but from where… Wait I do know this story!" Yugito said before he eyes widen as she realized something.

"How would you know it?" Naruto asked.

"This is the oldest legend to be known that has been craved into the walls on Turtle Island. The pictures we found there tell a story about the making of the Tailed Beasts." Yugito said smirking.

"Please tell us then?" Mew asked.

"It is shown that long ago this world was without chakra, and that all the energy it did have seemed to belong to a massive tree. Now a princess seeing the world destroying itself as the people fought for its control took a fruit from this tree and ate it. As such gained new powers which she used to stop the fighting and bring peace to the warring lands. Based on other legends we are guessing she was the first person ever to use what we call Chakra." Yugito explained.

"Okay makes sense so far," Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Later on it is show that the tree… was not really a tree but a ten tailed demon beast. That then attack, we are guessing in search of its lost powers. But the women had a son, who then with his own powers defeated the demon and stole from its powers creating the nine Tailed Beasts that now live in our world today." Yugito explained, "Now there is another legend, this one handed down through the ages of the first ever Chakra user called the Saga of the Six Paths. He was said to defeat the ten Tailed Demon and after defeated it sealed its body away so it could never be found expect by one who possessed his own gifts."

"Yes, and it is this same beast you must first locate then destroy, as well as those who would seek to keep it alive," Arceus said.

"Why would anyone want to keep that creature alive?" Naruto asked.

"Using its powers, if they are ever returned or taken back for their own means, it is after all a Destroyer of Worlds. As it is we can give you a general location of where to find this creature, and who you will have to kill or defeat so that it will never rise again," Arceus said.

"That will be helpful, but I might ask, what will we gain out of this?" Naruto asked.

"You will be allowed to keep your contract with the Pokémon racer, and you and your two friends will also be allowed to pick out a team of Pokémon to raise as your own. These Pokémon will never need to be summoned, or leave your side. We will also supply what is needed for raising them," Mew said.

"And what if I were to refuse, though considering all the facts I don't think we have that much of an option," Naruto asked.

"Then you will likely face this creature anyway. A group seems to be making moves to raise this creature. And if our guess is correct in order to do this they will come after both you and Yugito to steal the powers sealed inside you," Arceus explained.

"But Kyuubi is not the true Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto pointed out.

"That does not mean they know that," Arceus countered.

"Okay… but wait, since I do not own the true Nine Tailed Fox… where is the real one?" Naruto asked.

"It is hidden on a moving island. With some luck you might be able to convince it to help you, and gain an ally with enough power to destroy the creature. As it is, do we have an agreement?" Arceus asked.

Naruto looked at Yugito and Hinata and got a nod of agreement from both of them. It was not like they had much of a choice; they could not agree and be drawn into this fight without the aid of Naruto's summons. Or they could make the first move and end the fight before anyone knew what was going on, and gain some more allies.

Naruto answered with, "We will agree to this."

"That is good, now we will return you to your home world, but I must ask one last thing," Mew said.

"One last thing," Naruto asked, slightly annoyed.

"We want you to take our friend, Anebel with you. She will be the go between us and you. With her we can direct you to your targets, as well as confirm any progress you make, and don't worry she will be able to defend herself rather well from attacks." Mew explained quickly.

"I see, so how do we get back to our home world," Naruto asked.

But rather than answer the group was suddenly blinded by a bright light. The light faded quickly and they soon regained their eyesight as they felt the cold air. Looking around it took them only a few moments before they realized they were. They were outside their shop in the Snow Country. Behind them appeared the person from before, she took off her hood revealing purple hair and purple eyes and a small smile on her slightly boyish face.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Naruto said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Naruto held his hand up to his head blocking the sun from his eyes, as his group made their way rapidly through the Wind Country, towards the Hidden Sand Village. This was going to be the first of two stops that Naruto's team would make. The reason for this was that the group they were to remove was making an attempt at taking the One Tailed Container, Gaara. Or so their best information led them to believe currently.

"I really hate this place," Yugito said as they moved along.

"I agree, why is it again we are coming out here during the day rather than night," Naruto asked.

"Lord Mew found the attackers location, and wants us to be there before them if at all possible," Annabel answered.

"So they will be here tonight, great! That means we need to stay hidden from Gaara for a half a day," Naruto said semi annoyed.

"We all know you are not happy about this, but you said we would help," Yugito pointed out.

"Yes, I know. But I very much doubt Gaara has forgotten his defeat at my hands," Naruto pointed out.

"Well true, but now you are stronger. And you have me," Yugito pointed out.

"What are we, cook liver," Hinata asked, pointing to Annabel and herself.

"We are in his home element," Naruto countered.

"We are not enemies like before, we should be able to reason with him since we are going to be trying to help him," Hinata said.

"Key word in that being should, but I guess you have a point," Naruto said.

They continued for a while longer before they came to the sandstone walls of the Sand Village. They were stopped by the Chuunin gate guards, and with some work were finally allowed to enter the village, but not without an escort directly to the Kazekage to explain their business first. They stayed together and soon arrived at one of the larger builds, only slightly bigger than many of the ones currently around it.

Upon entering it and reaching the Kazekage's office they were met with a rather interesting surprise. Gaara was sitting there in the Kazekage's seat, and wearing the Kazekage's hat. Also when he looked up at them, he no longer had that insane look, and looked quite well rested.

"G-g-gaara," Naruto said surprised.

"Yes. That is my name, who are you and why are you here," Gaara asked, noticing the Chuunin that had brought them quickly leaving.

"Well, I am Naruto formally of the Hidden Leaf Village" Naruto said, waiting slightly for Gaara to launch an attack on him.

"So, you have finally returned, who are your other companions," Gaara asked, not seeming to angry at realizing who Naruto was.

"Hinata formally of the Hidden Leaf and Yugito formally of the Cloud, and Annabel from the Snow," Naruto said, introduction each of his group.

"I see, it is interesting and a small pleasure to meet each of you," Gaara said.

Naruto looked at Gaara closely, before saying, "you seem really…"

"Different," Gaara stated.

"Yes different. Last time we meant, you were a blood thirsty killer. Now you seem, well, normal," Naruto said, "Not to be offensive, but this is a really big difference, and rather surprising."

Gaara sighed, and nodded, "Yes I have changed a good deal since we last faced each other."

"Might I ask why?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… after you applied the seal, I was able to get my main seal redone, making it much stronger. Since then I was able to get a good deal sleep. And since then I have gotten along more with this Village. Plus with the loss of my father, I was the strongest Ninja in the village and passed as Kazekage. So I had to let go of old habit, less I wipe out the village for good," Gaara explained.

"That is rather surprising," Yugito said.

"Yes, but I might ask, why are you here now," Gaara asked.

"Because we have been informed the Akatsuki are currently targeting you, and at a client's request, we were sent to help keep you safe before going to remove each of the agents currently in the group," Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded in understanding, "I see. I have been informed of these agents by the Sannin, Jiraiya."

"What has he told you," Naruto asked.

Gaara explained, telling him about what agents were in the group of Akatsuki. Naruto's group listened to the details carefully, as it was more than Jiraiya knew back when Naruto was part of the Hidden Leaf Village, and it also gave them a good many ideas on how to plan for the future attack depending on how good the information was. Gaara soon finished explaining, saying outside those six known members nothing was really know about the leaders.

Naruto nodded, "I see that is a lot of data."

"Yes Jiraiya has been working hard to help keep the Tailed Beasts, and their containers out of the enemy's hand," Gaara said.

"I only see one problem though," Naruto said.

"What is that," Gaara asked.

"While we know about the enemy ninja we will be taking on. We don't know who will be coming after us first," Naruto pointed out.

Gaara nodded thoughtfully, "that is true but…"

Gaara talk was cut short though as his head was removed by Naruto. The Anbu in the room were to shock to react. He had just attacked, and by the look of it killed the Kazekage.

Naruto sheathed the Kunai he used and spoke, "Next time you try to impersonate Gaara make sure you have your facts straight. Jiraiya only knows about two agents, not six of them when we met with him yesterday on his way to the Hidden Cloud Village."

Naruto turned around and looked at his group, "Gaara has already been taken we need to act fast and track him down."

The Anbu at this point appeared in the room and stood in front of him, "You are not going anywhere you just killed the Kazekage."

Naruto looked back at the dead body which was losing a sand disguise, "Really that is Gaara? Look if you want your Kazekage back, we must move quickly, and each second we are held up here the longer it will be, before we find the real Gaara. And more likely chance we will find him dead, if we do find him."

The Anbu glared at him behind their masks but moved out of the way. As much as they hated to admit it, this was true. Gaara had vanished somehow underneath their watch, and no one had noticed at all. The glanced at the dead body, which now was white in color, and lying on the desk, it was a very real point of how bad they messed up.

"Fine go, find him. But before you go, do know that the last time he had left that we were sure it was him was about a day go." The leader said.

Naruto nodded as his group quickly left the office and moved towards the edge of the village. And as they moved along Naruto started gathering Chakra for a large summon. And as they finally left the village he went through the needed hand signs, before slamming his hand into the ground. A large plume of Smoke appeared.

In front of him appeared a semi large group of Pokémon, there was twelve Pokémon in total, with at least one of each for everyone to use. One flying Pokémon, a Pidgeot, for them to ride one, and one Alakazam that would help them stay in contact as they spread out searching. The last ones were the same kind, two Lucario which could see and sense Aura. Which while not the same as Chakra was still able to be seen by these two Pokémon.

Naruto looked around, "Okay seeing that Gaara was attacked and taken without anyone knowing that would mean he was pretty good distance from the village. And if it was a day ago we might still have time to save him."

"So how do you want to do this," Yugito asked.

"The best chance we have for finding him is for a large area search team, but I don't have enough chakra for a team big enough to pin point him like that, and still have more than enough energy to fight. So we will each take a direction and move out in a spiral pattern that way we do not miss anything, it is not as fast as moving in a straight line, but that would leave to many blind spots if we did not know where to start looking," Naruto said.

"Okay, understand," Hinata and Yugito said before setting out with their group of four Pokémon.

Annabel did not move though she was looking out towards the north east, seemingly confused by something. Naruto walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "hay Annabel something wrong?"

Annabel blinked and shook her head, "No… nothing wrong, but I sense something… weird off in that direction."

Naruto looked off where she was looking, "That is where the Hidden Leaf Village would be. Could you be sensing the village or do you think it is something else?"

"It is not the village I am sensing, I think our target is in that direction," Annabel said.

"How sure are you of this," Naruto asked, he knew that to just go that way on a feeling was not the best idea. But he had won and lived on his gut feelings before.

"Not completely," Annabel said.

"I see… get going over towards it and see what you find, we will continue our search here," Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Annabel asked.

"Very, remember if we don't follow all possible leads it might be too late," Naruto pointed out.

"I understand," Annabel said before jumping onto her Pokémon's back and was off quickly into the air, with the other three not far behind.

Naruto nodded to himself before he turned to his own group, and was off into the air. They had a lot of ground to cover, and he was very sure not a lot of time to look. He was not completely convinced what Annabel had sensed was Gaara, but he was not about to denied the possibility. With this he informed the group using Alakazam the slight change in formation, and began helping with the search.

* * *

( Just a few chapters are left and sorry the updates are so slow. Espo Out. )


End file.
